Immortal Guardian
by Scififan33
Summary: Harry has watched, frozen in time, as the world around him has changed. His only relief is to sleep, hidden away from everything and everyone. This time he wakes to find the world suffering from the actions of an old friend. Can he help stop Sin for good? And what of the boy brought from the Dream Zanarkand? Pairing decided, threesome
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy X.  
_ _This is my first try at one of these, but I have read several, my favourite is Twin Blades by Batsutousai. That was an inspiration for my trying this.  
_ _Have yet to decide on pairings so suggestions welcome.  
_ _Not sure how often updates will come as life is extremely hectic. I am taking the summer trimester, so I don't get a break over Christmas._

 **Chapter 1**

Harry stood, watching from the shadows as the boy greeted his fans, unable to keep from smiling slightly at the sight. It brought back memories from so long ago, of when he had played Quidditch. But Blitzball wasn't Quidditch and the boy he was watching wasn't even technically real. A child soon stood beside him, observing as well. "Why am I here?" Harry asked, not even looking at the boy, it was too painful.

"Sin has awoken, a new High Summoner is needed," Percival answered softly, face concealed by his hood.

"And that concerns a child made of dreams how?" Harry smiled as the blonde raised his hands and the girls laughed, cheering him on.

"His name is Tidus, son of Sir Jecht, Guardian of High Summoner Braska," the boy explained, and Harry frowned.

"His Father existed in the waking world?" He'd never met Braska or his Guardians, he had been sleeping then. He had only chosen to wake last year. Immortality had its drawbacks and so sometimes he chose to leave the world, to sleep and let oblivion claim him. It was that or go mad with the grief of all those he had lost and all the horrors he had witnessed.

"He touched Sin and became real and now he is Sin," Percival admitted, and Harry frowned. He had learnt of Summoners since waking and what they sacrificed, and he loathed practice, just as he has fought against turning children into Fayth. But he could not stop them, the sacrifice was their choice. They chose to die to give the people a momentary peace from Sin and he honoured them for that. Hadn't he once done the same as a teen? Learning what Yevon had done from the Fayth, seeing what had become of his old home and the survivors, that had been a massive blow. He should never have slept while the war still waged but he had needed it too badly to hold off. For all his power, he couldn't win the war for them or even force a peace and now the world paid for the sins of those who had fought a thousand years ago. "He is coming for his son."

"Why?" Harry frowned, why would whatever of the man that survived within Sin want to bring his son to the waking world? He had a peaceful life here, why tear him from it to end up in his Father's shoes one day or perhaps even learning the truth of his existence?

"We are tired Uncle," Percival whispered, and Harry looked down at the boy. The hood he always wore hid his messy red hair, a colour that had remained true in the family for as long as he had known them, even if the name Weasley had eventually vanished. Percival had been the last descendant Harry could find and the boy had given his life and soul to defend his home. How he hated Bevelle.

"You think the boy can help end Sin for good."

"Yes."

"Why?" Harry watched the boy head for the Blitzball Stadium, remembering when he had watched the Abes play from his apartment roof. He glanced down at Percival who just smiled sadly and vanished. The Fayth deserved the chance to finally move on…he found he envied them that. Death would never take him, and he was so lonely. He hesitated but then forced himself from the dream and back to the real world. He had no desire to face Sin yet, to see what had become of his friend, or see the damage he might do to the dream to reach the boy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tidus turned and frowned, seeing a man and kid watching from a distance, feeling strange under their gaze but his attention was grabbed by an excited kid and when he glanced back, they were gone. He shook off the weird feeling and made his way from his houseboat towards the stadium, a bit torn over the game. He loved playing and was looking forward to winning but…it was all the reminders of his Dad he hated. The Jecht Memorial Cup tournament, couldn't they have used another name? He made it to the stadium to find the crowd was crazy. "Make way, make way! Coming through, sorry! Hey, I'm gonna be late! Hey, let go of me!" he yelped as a fan grabbed the hood of his yellow jacket. He yanked free and ran into the stadium and to the teams changeroom, forcing himself to focus solely on the upcoming game.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Percival watched the carnage sadly, memories of the destruction of the real Zanarkand threatening to overwhelm him. He saw Sir Auron pass and then young Tidus staggered onto the overpass, going against the crowd and he moved, becoming visible to the boy.

"Huh?" Tidus jolted as the kid from before appeared and for an instant the running figures and the whole city were frozen.

"It begins," Percival told him, wishing he could explain everything, but they needed Tidus to act according to his own free will, not follow their wishes. It was their best chance.

"Wha?"

"Don't cry," he warned before vanishing, not wanting to see anymore.

"What the…?" Tidus blinked as the world restarted before he spotted Auron. "Hey, wait!" he ran after the older man. "Hey, not this way!"

Auron didn't move as Tidus joined him. "Look!"

Tidus followed his line of sight and froze in shock and horror as he saw a bubble of water hovering over Zanarkand.

"We called it "Sin.""

"Sin"? he asked in confusion even as the bubble began to move. He gasped as tentacles of some kind slammed into the buildings around them, shedding something that landed on the roadway, surrounding them. Tidus batted at one and fell.

Auron held out a sword. "Take it."

Tidus took the sword before scrambling up, wincing as the weight hit him, he could barely lift the thing! He was no weakling, not with all the training he did, but swimming and throwing a ball around was different to lifting a sword. He didn't even know how to use the thing!

"A gift from Jecht," Auron told him as he drew his own and Tidus looked down at the blade in shocked confusion.

"My old man?"

"I hope you know how to use it," Auron turned to face their oncoming enemies as Tidus stared at the sword, shocked that his Dad would want him to have this. He shrugged it off and readied himself to fight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry had been busy in the days since he had left the dream, listening to the talk and the whispers had led him to the island of Besaid. It was a small island, with a tiny village but also the Temple that housed the Fayth of Valefor. He didn't approach the Temple, not wanting the Fayth to sense him. Seeing Percival had been hard enough, he couldn't face seeing her, not yet, maybe not ever. The island had shrunk since his last visit, during the war. He had helped build the Fayth's Temple, ensuring the refugees would be safe from Bevelle, before he had returned to Zanarkand. How many people here were their descendants? Or had the colony been replaced by those loyal to Bevelle? It would explain why they were all so devout.

He had come now because the rumours said that Lord Braska's daughter lived on the island. If the Fayth wanted the circle to end, if Jecht was bring his own son to the real world, then it made sense that the girl would be involved. Sure enough, the village was awash with the news that young Yuna was an apprentice Summoner and was facing the trials at right then.

Only two days later, a few Blitzball players ran into the village saying they had found a stranger, washed up on the beach. One who had gotten to close to Sin and didn't remember a lot. Harry slipped away to stare out at the ocean, he was unsure what role he should or could play in coming events. The thought of the Fayth leaving him…but didn't they deserve the chance to rest?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tidus glanced at the other player as they walked towards his village, he felt like he could trust him, so he took a deep breath and asked the question he dreaded. "It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So, it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"

"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina–machines–to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look. Sin came and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though… is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?" Wakka answered, getting upset, as they walked.

It was just as Rikku said. Wakka and Rikku couldn't both be lying. Why would they? It hurt to hear his home was gone. But how was he here? Auron had known something and then there'd been that boy….he'd been with a man at first. Who were they? What had they done to him?

"But you from the Zanarkand Abes–that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" Wakka grinned, laughing.

Tidus appreciated the fact that Wakka was trying to cheer him up. But all he could think about was… everything that happened to him, it had all started with Sin. Maybe if he could find Sin one more time, he could go home! For now, he'd just live life until that time came. No more worrying about where, or when, he was. Sure, it was hard not to think of home. But he'd started to feel better already. A little better…maybe. It wasn't like he really had anyone to go back to, right?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ah, the one from the sea!" Luzzu said as they met the two on the sloping path to the village.

"Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!" Gatta warned them.

"After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now. Two strangers in the village at the same time, you're the most interesting thing to happen in a while," Luzzu added and went to head for the village but Wakka called out, stopping him.

"What do you mean two strangers?"

"A man arrived two days ago. He is a warrior but not here to visit the Temple and there is no other reason to visit," he shrugged, and they headed down the path.

"Who were they?" Tidus asked curiously. There was no way the man could be Auron, was there? Or the strange man?

"Luzzu and Gatta, they're Crusaders."

"Eh? Crews of what?" he asked as they walked.

"What, you forgot that too?" Wakka demanded and Tidus slumped, making him wince at his own insensitivity. "Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it. I'll help you out."

"Cool. In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!"

"Cool! About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up as the red haired Blitzball captain entered the gates, the boy, Tidus, at his side. He looked so lost and confused and Harry didn't blame him, he'd felt the same when he'd woken in the depths of the cave he'd chosen to sleep in, only to find the war long over and his home gone. He was just lucky the cave still existed, what had once been mountains were now cliffs to the sea and he'd had to apparate blind up to the top. He felt sorry for Tidus, being ripped from all he knew to be brought here, but if his presence could somehow help end a thousand-year threat, well… he felt like Dumbledore, plotting actions for the Greater Good that would cause a lot of individual pain and suffering. Should the Fayth get their wish, Tidus would cease to exist and he didn't deserve that. But one 'life' for the sake of so many? Harry shook his head and headed into the Crusaders Lodge for an early night, not wanting to deal with anything at the moment. The young apprentice Summoner was facing her trials, so nothing would happen until she returned.

 _TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _Yes there are two names you may recognise from elsewhere, it's a one off mention. please vote in the pairing poll_

 **Chapter 2**

Harry had been up and about for a while when the boy woke, and he smiled at the other male. "Your friend came by earlier, he's been called to the Temple."

Tidus blinked at the man, there was something…he shook it off. "Thanks. Ah, I'm Tidus."

"Harry," he offered a smile as food was placed on the table. "Eat up, you're the talk of the town as a chance for Besaid to finally win the championship, you'll need your strength."

"So…what brings you here?" Tidus asked as they ate, remembering what the Crusaders had said on the road the day before.

"Travelling, seeing the world," Harry shrugged. "I like meeting new people and travelling is a good way to do that." He found it interesting that no one had commented on either of their clothes, they were machina made, unlike the hand-woven cloth and stitching used today. He wore his sword openly but kept his guns hidden, not wanting to come into conflict over them, plus he was out of ammo for them. Really, he should get rid of them, but they held sentimental value. He'd had them since he was eighteen and had spent some time with a group of demon hunters, it had been them who had really taught him to fight. He had loved the time with them, the freedom from his fame and being watched. Plus, Sam and Dean had been hot and a lot of fun and the reason he'd stayed with the group as long as he had before returning to Britain. "You any good with that?" he nodded at the sword Tidus had left beside his cot and Tidus shrugged. "Well if you want a sparring partner later come find me, I'm going to lower the fiend population." He stood and grabbed his sword before leaving.

Tidus watched him leave, reminded a little of Auron by his manner. He finished his food and left the lodge to head for the Temple. He went in and spotted Wakka talking to someone who had to be a priest. "Is something wrong?"

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial," Wakka answered, concern obvious despite how he tried to act nonchalant.

"Eh?" Tidus had no clue what he was talking about.

"Well, apprentice summoner, really…"

"Ah?" not helping his confusion at all.

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?"

"So, someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it." Tidus nodded, relieved to finally have some idea.

"A day's already gone by."

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?"

"Sometimes, yes." Wakka admitted, looking up at the doors.

"Why don't you go in and help?"

"There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden."

Tidus didn't listen, running halfway up stairs. "Hey, but what if somethin' happens? What if the summoner dies!?"

"The precepts must be obeyed!" The priest yelled after him.

"Like I care!" Tidus snapped back, ignoring the gasps as he ran through the doors.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry cut through the last fiend and gathered the dropped items as it faded away. Hearing footsteps he turned to see a confused, almost sheepish looking Tidus. "Hey, what happened?"

"I think I messed up?"

"Oh?"

"I uh, went into the Temple after the Summoner cause Wakka seemed worried."

Harry blinked at the rushed sentence and then chuckled. "They'll get over it, you're the new star player. Besides you'll be leaving in the morning in order to reach Luca in time to play. Now, let's see what you can do." Harry nodded at the approaching fiends and Tidus drew his sword. Harry winced and moved in to show him how to grip it properly, guiding him through the first few moves before letting him fight. He wasn't bad, he had natural talent and good instincts. They stayed out for a few more hours before Harry led him back to the village where the whole population was gathered for a party to celebrate the new Summoner and the upcoming Blitzball tournament.

"Hey, over here!" Wakka head locked Tidus and dragged him into edge of crowd, an amused Harry following them.

"What? Ow!"

"Wait till you see this!"

"I can't see anything!" Tidus snapped and Wakka let him up.

Wakka waved at Yuna. "Ready!"

"Okay," she nodded and took her staff in a firm grip before going through the motions. Harry closed his eyes in pain but then watched as Valefor plummeted from the clouds to sit before her.

Tidus had never seen anything like it in his life. Sure, it was a little scary, but still…he could feel a strange kind of gentleness coming from it. With no danger the Summons soon vanished, and Harry was relieved he hadn't been seen.

As the party got going Wakka dragged Tidus away to meet his new teammates so Harry settled in to enjoy the party. After a while he found himself near the Summoner. "Congratulations," he smiled at her and she blushes slightly.

"Thank you. I am Yuna, I haven't seen you before?"

"Harry and no, I am just a traveller passing through. I've met a few Summoners over the years and for a first summon that was very good." He assured her even as he noticed a woman in black watching him warily, she was…ah, a Black Mage and most likely one of Yuna's Guardians. "Have a good even M'lady." He bowed over her hand, earning another blush, before slipping away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry woke to see Tidus tossing in his bed and got up, sitting on the edge of the cot to place a hand on his forehead, soothing his sleep with magic and the boy settled. "No more dreams," he whispered sadly, aware of how strange saying that to this boy was. Tidus settled, curling on his side and Harry went back to his own cot, not that he was tired after sleeping so long. He'd need sleep in another day or so but not yet. He heard Wakka and a woman arguing outside the lodge and eavesdropped unashamedly.

" _He's dead, okay? Dead! He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!"_

" _Yeah, but…he needed our help!"_

" _Excuses again?"_

" _Yeah, but…"_

" _That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!"_

Well that was an interesting discussion. What were the odds a dream would look like a real person? Even a dead one?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Tidus got up he noticed Harry was already gone and he felt better than he had in ages, he'd had the best sleep ever. He grabbed a quick breakfast and then left the lodge to find Wakka waiting for him with a sword in hand.

"Hey! Sleepyhead! Something I want to give you." Wakka handed over the blade and it was easy for even Tidus to tell that it was better than the one Auron had given him.

"Whoa! You're giving this…to me?"

"Yeah, use it well!" Wakka smiled and Tidus nodded, slipping it onto his back. Lulu stood nearby, staring and Wakka went to join her, their discussion too soft for Tidus to hear but he got the feeling she didn't like him at all. "Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked, re-joining him.

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?"

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started."

"The Calm?" What was that?

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent…She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey…We should leave together," Lulu finished as she joined them, and they spotted Yuna coming out of the temple dragging a large suitcase. "You really don't need all that luggage."

"Ah… They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

Wakka shook his head. "This isn't a vacation, Yuna."

"I guess…I guess you're right." She dropped the suitcase and walked towards them.

"Okay! Off we go!" Wakka called as they began walking. Yuna hung back to give the Yevon bow to temple before the group left the village.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tidus was relieved to get on the Ferry, wary of the Ronso who had joined them and promptly attacked him. He looked around the deck and then grinned. "Harry!"

"Tidus." Harry smiled from his place at the rail as the ferry pulled away from the dock.

"Why didn't you say you were coming?" he stood beside the other man. He was curious about Harry, he just…stood out among the other people. It was hard trying to work out just how old Harry was, sometimes he acted like he was ancient, but he looked only a few years older than Tidus, maybe.

"Wasn't sure I was but then I decided I'd like to see the tournament. I haven't been to Luca in a while."

"Well I'm glad you're coming."

"I look forward to seeing you play. Your Captain seems to be running practice." He looked down on the main deck.

"I already know it all," Tidus answered.

"So? These kind of things build teamwork. You're the newbie Tidus, they don't know you. So, let them get to know you and how you play." He chided gently and Tidus blinked in surprise but then headed down to join in. Harry remained where he was as the mage approached him.

"I don't know who you are, or where you came from. If you interfere with Yuna's pilgrimage, we won't take it lightly," she warned darkly, and Harry chuckled.

"Warning received Mage, but I have no interest in interfering. I am a simple traveller heading to watch Blitzball."

"I doubt there is anything simple about you." She turned and left and Harry smiled, it had been a while since he'd been warned off like that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tidus listened as people talked about Yuna and then approached Wakka, curious. "So, is Yuna's father famous or something?"

"She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska! You saw his statue at the temple. Lord Braska defeated Sin ten years ago. Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!'

"It's tough when your father's famous," Tidus whispered sadly and Wakka frowned.

"Eh?"

"Wakka's…a bit lacking in the imagination department," Lulu offered as she approached.

"Huh?" Wakka stared at her as Tidus laughed.

"Thanks, Lulu. I'll keep that in mind," he grinned as Wakka went red. He glanced to the front where Yuna was standing alone.

"She wanted to talk to you," Wakka gave him a shove so Tidus walked up to where she was.

They stood together at the rail in awkward silence, neither knowing how to start. "The wind…it's nice," she finally offered.

"Mm." he glanced at her and they both started laughing.

Harry smiled from where he was watching on the upper deck. If the Fayth wanted the boy involved, then his getting close to the young Summoner was good. The question was, should he try and integrate himself in the group or just keep running into the 'randomly'?

"You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?" Yuna asked with a soft smile.

"Uh… You hear that from Wakka?" Tidus stared out at the sea.

"Mm-hm."

"Ah…Wakka. Wakka doesn't believe me at all," he admitted softly.

"But I believe you!" Yuna promised, and he blinked.

"Huh?"

"I've heard, in Zanarkand… there is a great stadium, all lit up even at night!" She offered with a wistful smile and Tidus made a surprised noise. "Great blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!"

"How do you know that?" he demanded in shock.

"A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's guardian."

"J… Jecht," he muttered turning away, it wasn't possible, was it? "My father…his name is Jecht!"

"Amazing!" she made the prayer movements. "You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!"

"Sounds like him, but it can't be him," Tidus denied.

"Why not?" She watched him closely.

"My old man, he died. Ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand."

"I'm sorry."

"He went out to sea for training one day…and never came back. And no one's seen him since then." He was always practising, he'd never understood why his Mom had missed him when he vanished, not like he'd been around much anyway.

"Why, that's the day that Jecht came to Spira."

"But–"

"It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn't it?" She grinned, excited.

"Ehh…ha, ha… Yeah, but how would he get here?" he was less willing to believe, and she smiled.

"You're here, are you not?"

Tidus slowly smiled back and then yelped as there was a sudden rumble, the deck tilting. He grabbed the rail with one hand and Yuna with the other, but her hand slipped through his and she slid across the deck. "Yuna!" he was about to let go, he could find a grip once he had her, but Kimahri caught her, holding her tight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grabbed the nearby crewmember as the ship went sideway, keeping the man on the ship, using magic to anchor them both. He saw Tidus and Yuna fall, the girl slipping towards the water but her Ronso Guardian grabbed her in time. The ship steadied, and Harry vaulted the railing, landing on the main deck easily before moving forward, hand on his sword.

"Sin!" a man cried, staggering towards a harpoon to grab it and take aim.

"What do you think you're doing? Stick a harpoon in it and we'll all get dragged under!" Wakka yelled as he ran over.

"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!" the answer came from a second man who moved to man the second on deck harpoon.

"Our families are on Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!" they looked to Yuna who nodded so they launched the harpoons.

"Wait! Oh, boy…" Wakka stared as the harpoons sank in and the ship rocked as they were pulled along with Sin.

Sin didn't just let them hitch a ride though, soon they were fighting the Sinscales as they landed on the deck, Harry and Tidus easily working with Wakka and Kimahri as Lulu joined them from below deck.

"How many of these things are there!?" Tidus yelped, dodging and Lulu took his attacker out with a blast of lightning.

"This place is crawling!" Wakka threw his ball again.

"When's this going to end?" Yuna whispered as she struggled to keep the fighters healthy as they fought the endless wave of Sinscales.

"The fin! That's where they're coming from," Harry yelled, putting his sword aside to begin throwing spells at the fin, spells of a higher level than Lulu. She was good but to survive the Pilgrimage she needed far stronger spells.

"The fin! Attack the fin!" Wakka yelled to the others further away.

"What? We hit the fin first?" Tidus shook his head, he didn't have an attack that could reach so he kept working on the scales while secretly awed by the magic Harry was throwing around.

"Look out!" Yuna screamed but it was too late and Tidus went flying overboard, sword falling from a limp hand, even as one of the harpoon ropes snapped.

Harry swore but holstered his sword and dove off the ferry into the sea. He looked around, trying to spot the teen and then he saw a fiend going after something and dove deeper, finally spotting its prey, Tidus. A spell later and it was dead even as Harry wrapped an arm around Tidus and swam for the surface. He surfaced, and a rope was thrown to him, the two of them being pulled up quickly until they fell onto the deck and Harry rolled Tidus onto his side, hitting his back to get him to cough as Yuna rushed over.

She cast quickly and Tidus began coughing up the water he'd swallowed. The spells Blitzball players used to remain under water so long didn't work so well when the player was unconscious. Yuna helped him sit up and they all stared as in the distance, Sin attacked Kilika.

When Sin attacked Zanarkand that day, Tidus woke up in Spira. He kept hoping it would work in reverse, too. He knew now that he was just fooling himself. Maybe it was that day… on the sea, under the burning sun, he started to give up hope. Tidus was in a foreign world and he wasn't going home. This was his new reality, and he was stuck in it for good.

"I will defeat Sin… I must defeat Sin." Yuna swore and Tidus gently covered her hand with his own, offering what comfort he could as they watched the destruction, unable to do anything.

Harry knelt behind the two teenagers, his body blocking them from the view of most of the crew, even as Yuna's Guardians surrounded them protectively. He'd never actually seen a Sin attack before, just the results. He wished he could stop it but immortal or not he was just one man. He knew Yu would hate what he had become, this was never the plan.

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _The pairing poll gave some interesting results. Still not fully decided which I will use. Harry is very old, he's had a few partners over the years, some female, some male, they are in the past and won't affect the pairing in the story once I pick it._

 **Chapter 3**

Harry hung back as the ship docked, eyes scanning the wreckage of the waterside town, it looked very bad. He could feel the Death that hovered over the place, how many had died in the attack?

As soon as the boat was secure Yuna rushed down to the dock, her Guardians hurrying after her but Tidus glanced back at where Harry still stood, unsure who to go with. Harry saw him and offered a sad smile before disembarking as well.

"Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid," Yuna quickly introduced herself to those on the dock.

"M'lady Summoner!" The Innkeeper was relieved to see her, she was needed desperately after the attack.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending."

"Thanks be to ye!" he offered in relief, they had no Summoner

"Our loved ones… We feared they would become fiends!" his wife almost swooned in relief and he steadied her.

"Please, take me to them," Yuna asked, and they led her away, Lulu and Kimahri following to protect her.

"We'll go see what we can do to help in town," Wakka told the team as he looked at the damage. The Aurochs quickly followed him.

Harry walked along the dock, taking in the damage, until he found some children. With a soft smile he moved to help them, Tidus watching until the teen joined in. They soon had the building safe enough that it would not cave in on the children while ensuring they had shelter. Harry subtly wove magic into the home to ensure its protection. The children were orphans now, just like him, and he would do what he could to make sure they were safe. Finally, the sun began to set, and Harry led Tidus to where the people were gathering.

"Uh, what's a "sending"? Are we going somewhere?" Tidus whispered to Harry but Lulu overheard and scoffed.

"You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" she demanded before shaking her head.

"The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on and resent those still alive. In the end, they envy the living and eventually envy turns to hatred. If these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it?" Harry answered Tidus, he'd seen a lot of sending's in his time, especially during the war. Even he did not know what had changed to make such things necessary, but it had happened when Earth became Spira. Something had fundamentally changed in the planet, there were no more ghosts as he had known them at school, instead there were fiends and unsent.

"The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace," Lulu offered.

"Summoners do this?" Tidus asked in surprise and Harry nodded, he knew that in the Dream there had been no sending, no fiends.

They fell silent as Yuna literally walked on water, walking out amongst the dead before she began to dance. Tidus' jaw dropped as he watched in awe, not fully understanding what he was seeing. The water beneath her feet suddenly surged up, lifting her above the sea as Pyreflies began filling the air. Yuna danced and danced until finally the water lowered and the lights faded away. She made her way back onto the deck, obviously tired, and the villagers surrounded her, offering their quiet thanks.

"It must be tough, being a summoner," Tidus whispered as he watched.

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

"Until the…end?" Tidus looked at Lulu who refused to look at him. "What's the end?" he demanded, and Harry glanced sadly at Yuna before slipping away to go back to work.

Yuna looked up, eyes seeking Lulu who nodded slightly to Yuna, then threw hands in the air with a huff and walked away. "Until she defeats Sin," she called back to him.

"Oh."

Lulu hugged Yuna, smiling softly at the younger woman.

"I hope…I hope I did okay."

"You did very well! They've reached the Farplane by now. But… " she gently stoked light brown hair, "no tears next time, hm?" she led Yuna from the dock and to the inn, she needed to rest after that plus the battle on the ferry.

Tidus wandered away, finding Harry helping repair the dock and he moved to work with him until it became too dark to work and they headed to the inn to join the others.

Harry lay on the bed, hearing Tidus and Wakka as they slept nearby. He didn't need sleep yet and even if he did, he was too lost in thought and memory. Kilika meant Ifrit, it meant seeing him again, if he went into the Temple with them. It had been so long and yet it still hurt. Aiden had been…he had been such a wonderful person, with a fiery temper, figured he'd end up the summon tied to fire. Watching hum become a Fayth had been heartbreaking, but he had been dying anyway. He had done it to stay in the world, to still have the chance to be there for Harry. It hadn't worked out so well, his stone being moved to Kilika by Bevelle during the war in an effort to cut them off from Ifrit. Harry had managed to get several summoners to the island, right under Bevelle's nose but then he had slept. Aiden had known it would happen one day, but had he lived Harry would have held off until after he died of old age. So much pain and suffering could be laid at the feet of Bevelle and they appeared to have not improved during his absence. Morning could not come soon enough and as the sun rose Harry slipped away to get back to work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Tidus woke he found himself alone in the room and quickly secured his blades before heading out to find everyone. He stepped back as Datto nearly ran him over.

"Hey! You awake? Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!" his teammate called and Tidus waved in acknowledgement. He began to wander since Datto hadn't said where Wakka actually was. He came across an old man trying to lift some debris and moved to help.

The man smiled sadly at him for the help. "Our loved ones made it to the Farplane with Lady Yuna's help. We are truly grateful for Yevon's blessing. I'm sure my grandchildren made it to the Farplane in peace," he whispered in grief and Tidus forced a grin.

"Of course, they are," he promised and patted the man on the shoulder before moving on. He finally spotted Wakka and headed over.

"Ah, there you are!" Wakka grinned at him before turning serious. "Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!" the team quickly moved to surround him. "On to the temple, where we pray for victory!" the Aurochs cheered and ran off. "High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here. Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great Blitzer, you know?" Wakka explained to Tidus as they walked.

"Wakka…"

"Hm?"

"Praying for victory's all good…but is this right?"

"Something wrong with enjoying Blitzball?" Wakka demanded.

"Is this really the time?" Tidus tried, it just felt silly to worry about a game when people had died.

"This is the only time! The players fight with all their strength; the fans cheer for their favourite team. They forget pain, suffering… Only the game matters! That's why blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think," Wakka shrugged.

'Whatever you say," Tidus sighed.

"Let's play…and win! Right?"

"Right!"

"Temples beyond the jungle there. Let's go!" Wakka grinned and pulled Tidus along for a bit, making the boy laugh.

"Harry!" Tidus called as he spotted the other male, blinking as he realised Harry was shirtless as he worked in the sun, revealing skin marred by scars.

Harry waved at the two and then grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on as he scrambled up from where he'd been working on some supports. "Hey, heading for the Temple?"

"Yeah, to pray for victory and Yuna will be praying to gain Ifrit," Wakka answered.

Harry scooped up his coat and weapons. "Lead on," he offered.

"You're coming?" Tidus asked in relief and Harry nodded.

"It seems right to offer prays for the departed."

They walked off the dock and towards the jungle, Wakka pulling ahead as they saw the others. "What's up?" he called to the group.

"Yuna's saying, she wants you with us," Lulu answered, looking at Tidus and Harry.

"Huh?"

"I want to ask you both to be my guardians," Yuna answered softly, nervous they would say no. She knew Tidus better than Harry but something about the man made her feel safe. She'd seen the way he hadn't even hesitated when Tidus went overboard and the way he had fought on the ferry had been incredible.

"Yuna! What? This is no times for jokes, ya? He may be a Blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie," Wakka argued. It was harder to think of a reason against Harry since he appeared a stronger mage than Lulu and had helped them. "You barely know either of them."

Yuna's smile faded. "Not a guardian, then…I just want them nearby."

"Wha?!" Wakka demanded.

"What? What do you mean?" Tidus looked between them, confused.

"It's just that, well…" Yuna trailed off, cheeks a little pink.

"I am honoured," Harry smiled gently at her. "But your guardians are right, now is not the time. I will remain if that is what you want. I am sure Tidus will too." He would stay because they were kids, because it shouldn't be up to them to stop Sin, because he wanted to free his friend….and because they were growing on him.

"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" Lulu asked.

Yuna smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on," Tidus assured her and they set off into the jungle, following the pathways. They came across a really nasty plant fiend and that allowed Kimahri to learn a new attack which was good. Other than that, all of the fiends were smaller and easily defeated. They eventually emerged to find a stone staircase winding up the mountain.

"O-ho! These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak," Wakka grinned at Tidus and the waiting Aurochs, making them chuckle.

"A race, huh?" Tidus looked up the stairs even as the team agreed. "Think you can beat me?" he taunted playfully, and they lined up.

"Yuna, if you would," Wakka called.

Yuna raised her arm. "Ready?" she dropped her arm and ran ahead, giggling

"Hey! Hey!" Wakka took off after her.

"Ah! Huh? Hey!" Tidus shook his head and ran after them, leaving the others to watch, Lulu shaking her head, but Harry grinned and took off after them, making sure not to run too fast.

Harry caught up to Tidus and grinned at him only for them both to stop as they team ran past them, back down the stairs.

"Look out!" Datto yelled as he passed.

"Everyone quick, Sinspawn!" Wakka yelled down to them and they ran to find him and Yuna facing it. Harry and Tidus drew swords and began hacking away.

"It's hard as rock! My sword's no good!" Tidus called only to see that Harry wasn't having the same trouble, his blade sinking into the skin, not easily, but at least it worked. Lulu appeared and began hurling spells to no real affect.

"Yuna, summon," Harry called, and Yuna nodded, stepping back to summon Valefor. The bird-like Aeon made relatively quick work of the Sinspawn.

"Yeesh!" Tidus leant tiredly on his sword.

"Sorry about that! Hoped to break you in a little slower," Wakka offered, worried about the kid.

"Being a guardian's tiring!"

"You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent."

"Nah," Tidus denied. "So, what are these "sinspawn" anyway?"

"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake," Lulu answered him, heading for the stairs to continue.

"Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!" Wakka added as they all began the climb. "So, uh…they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?"

"Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though." He'd never seen one before Sin's attack and he'd never known people could turn into them after dying. "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?"

"I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then one day, maybe they just pop back, see?" Wakka answered and Harry smiled softly, if only.

Lulu shook her head. "Amazing. Simply amazing."

"Hm?"

"You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back. Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad," she snapped before storming off, Yuna quickly following her.

Wakka sat on the rail to the stairs. "I…I could never be what Chappu was." he smashed his fist down on the stone. "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry."

"Everyone is an individual and the world is better for it. Even without Sin, death is a fact of living. Grieve for those who have died but don't let it consume you," Harry offered, pulling Wakka back to his feet, gently. They closer they got to the Temple the more Harry wanted to turn and run but he kept going. He grinned as he spotted the runes, he'd carved into the stone so long ago, ensuring the Temple could not be demolished or the stone removed or even destroyed. It had been all he could do to protect his love. He moved past Wakka and Tidus, ignoring the exiting Blitzball players, as he stepped into the Temple for the first time in centuries. He could feel the Hymn of the Fayth, the power the Temple held, and he could feel Aiden. "Hello love," he whispered, letting his magic stir and mix with that of the Temple, feeling Aiden's joy at his presence. He looked up as a woman emerged from the cloister and moved over to where Yuna stood with her guardian, Wakka and Tidus finally entering and joining them.

"A summoner, are you?" The woman asked, looking Yuna over and Harry immediately didn't like her attitude.

"My name is Yuna– from the Isle of Besaid."

"Dona," she offered. "So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my…And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?" she looked to her guardian who nodded.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honour! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace," Yuna stood tall before the older woman.

"You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving."

Yuna sagged in relief and Harry shot her a proud grin.

Tidus frowned in thought. A guardian was someone a summoner could rely on. Someone she could trust with her life. He wondered, did Yuna feel that way about him? He looked up to see her clasp her hands shyly and smile at him. What was she smiling about? He followed them into a small room.

"The Fayth is below. Let's do it!" Wakka grinned and got on the lift.

"The "Fayth"?" Tidus asked in confusion.

"But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?" Lulu looked at them and they nodded.

"Strength, everyone!" Yuna smiled softly and they all moved onto the lift except Harry, and then Kimahri pushed Tidus off.

"Wha? Hey, what gives?"

"You're not a guardian yet," Lulu answered, pleased Harry knew better.

"Um… We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Yuna promised as the lift began to descend.

"Oh, sure! Soon like "tomorrow" soon, I bet!" he grumbled, and Harry chuckled.

"Relax, they'll keep her safe," Harry offered as he lounged against the wall only to straighten as Dona and Barthello entered.

"Where's Yuna?" she asked and Tidus indicated the lift.

"Then why are you here?"

"Hey, I'm not a guardian, so I'm not supposed to go in, right?"

"Hmmm. Not a guardian, you say?" she smirked and Barthello moved towards Tidus only for Harry to get between them, sword at the larger males throat.

"Is this behaviour becoming of a Summoner and her guardian? You seem more of a bully to me. How about you be on your way?" he offered, and they hesitated before backing away.

"You dare attack a guardian?" Donna demanded and Harry shrugged.

"I protect my friends, no matter who attacks. You have the aeon, so leave or be made to leave," he warned, feeling the heat of flames pooling in his free hand, feeling Aiden's anger and it was obvious Donna felt it too, shocking her.

"Come Barthello," she called, and they left.

Harry glanced at the lift and sighed, feeling Aiden's plea. "Come on,"

"But…"

"You're with me, that makes it okay," Harry answered and Tidus frowned but followed him. Harry walked through the trials as if they weren't there, Tidus on his heels, and they finally made it to the room before the Chamber of the Fayth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka facepalmed.

"It was Harry's idea!"

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu snapped at the dark-haired man who approached the chamber and gently touched the door. They all watched in shock and disbelief as it opened, giving him access.

"Uh… What consequences?" Tidus asked as the door shut behind Harry.

"She could be excommunicated!" Wakka exclaimed, how was this possible?

"So, what's in there anyway?" Tidus was worried for Harry and Yuna but Harry could handle himself, he'd keep her safe.

"The Fayth, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that thing. Right."

"The Fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies," Lulu expanded, seeing his incomprehension.

"Huh?"

"Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the Fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon."

"All that in this room? S-So what's Yuna doing in there?"

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked towards where Yuna knelt in prayer as a young man floated before her. Aiden looked up and smiled, holding out his hand and Harry took it. Yuna lifted her head and stared in awe at the sight. "Aiden…."

' _I am not angry Harry. This was my choice.'_

Yuna frowned in confusion, the Aeon knew Harry? How? Was he a Summoner too?

' _I have missed you,'_ Aiden gently brushed a few dark strands off Harry's face.

"I've missed you too," Harry whispered.

' _You travel with her?'_

"Yes. Percival explained some," Harry offered, and Aiden nodded.

' _I will grant her my power,'_ Aiden glanced at Yuna and smiled. 'Listen to Harry, he will protect you,' he stepped away from Harry and moved towards her, granting her Ifrit. 'Will you finally agree?' he asked Harry once it was done.

Harry hesitated, he wasn't a Summoner, had never wanted to do so. Aiden smiled sadly at him and nodded, fading away.

' _I will always love you Harry. Be happy.'_

Harry nodded and then helped Yuna up and out of the room.

 _TBC…_

 _Was tempted to have Harry say yes but how painful would that be for him? Events will change more as it progresses._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

' _Fayth speaking.'_

" _Al Bhed language_ _"_

 **Chapter 4**

Tidus straightened up as the door opened, relieved to see Harry guiding an exhausted Yuna out, both unharmed. Lulu quickly moved to check on Yuna and Harry moved away, needing space for a few moments to try and rebury the memories seeing Aiden had brought up. He had been so tempted to accept his Aeon, to become a Summoner…but it wouldn't be the same as what they once had. Aiden had been dead for over a thousand years, nothing would bring him back, and if the Fayth's plan worked he would soon be truly gone. He may not know the Fayth who had been created after he went to sleep, but he knew the rest to various degrees, losing them all would hurt as much as losing his family during the last World War.

"We should go," Luna said as Yuna recovered and they headed out, Harry letting his magic mingle with Aiden's for the last time, bringing up the rear of the group as they walked back through the trials and out into the main room of the Temple.

Tidus fell back to walk with Harry, mind spinning. He hadn't said anything but the song he'd heard in the Temple…he knew it from his childhood. To him, it was proof that Spira and Zanarkand were connected in some way. It made him miss home even more and it hurt but then a hand briefly gripped his shoulder and he looked up to see Harry, smiling softly in understanding. They came out into the fresh island air and headed for the stairs back down to the village and dock.

"Are…are you okay?" Yuna asked as Tidus caught up to her.

"I…I don't know," he admitted softy.

"What do you want to do?"

"To scream really loud," he grinned slightly, and she chuckled nervously. Tidus shrugged and then screamed, not hearing Harry laugh behind him even as Wakka and Kimahri turned to look. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the village, only having to face a handful of fiends.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tidus made his way back onto the deck of the ferry, absently kicking at the wood of the side. He felt better after the way Yuna stood up for him but still…

"You okay?" Harry asked as he moved to stand with him at the rail.

"Just the Goers being jerks," he muttered.

"They found out you're from Zanarkand?" Harry ask and Tidus started, glancing at Harry who smiled, lost in memory. "Zanarkand was a marvellous city, full of lights and sound."

Tidus spun to face him, eyes wide. "You...you've seen it? He demanded and Harry nodded.

"As it was and as it is now," he answered, leaning on the rail. "I used to watch Blitzball matches from the roof of my apartment."

"Woah! The only apartments close enough to see from...who are you?" Even with what players were paid, Jecht couldn't afford a place like that, even their income combined couldn't.

Harry chuckled. "Just a man."

"How did you get here? Was it Sin?"

"No, it wasn't Sin."

Tidus frowned and then really stared at Harry. "It was you...you were there, with that weird kid. Before my last match and the attack."

Harry was surprised Tidus remembered seeing him considering everything that had happened that day. "I missed your match," he admitted. He was thankfully they were half hidden as Wakka and Lulu came up one deck, talking. Tidus drew further back into the shadows with him, not wanting to be seen.

"Well? Say something. You'll take responsibility?" Lulu asked as they walked, neither noticing the two hidden nearby.

"Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca," Wakka easily dismissed her concern.

"And if not?"

"He could always join a blitz team. Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid!"

"What? Just leaving him in Luca?" She demanded, half mocking his answer.

"What do you want me to do?" Wakka turned to face her, angry that she was blaming him. It wasn't his fault the kid had washed up on the beach they were using for practice. It felt wrong to just abandon him when he'd been so badly affected by the toxin.

"Yuna wants to make him a guardian," Lulu moved to stand at the rail, looking out over the water.

"Oh, yeah, geez…There's that too, eh?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine!" he snapped but she glared at him and he slumped in defeat. "It is mine, huh?

"Because he's Sir Jecht's son," Lulu answered, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right," Wakka mumbled and Tidus grimaced, he hated being compared to his old man. He nearly went out to tell them that, but Harry held him back. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but there was so much he wanted….needed to know about this world. "Wait, you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?"

"It's hard to say, but Yuna seems to believe so," She would not say definitely but she knew the boy did share some similar looks with the Guardian so she couldn't say no.

"Okay."

"'Okay?' 'Okay?' That's all you have to say?" She snapped in frustration, glaring at him again and Wakka shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I mean…He's gotta decide for himself, ya? Well, him and Yuna, I guess."

"You're right, for once," she shook her head and turned away.

"Ahem!" Wakka crossed his arms, annoyed, then again she annoyed him a lot.

" I wonder which is best…Why don't you tell him he should?"

"Should what?" Wakka asked warily.

"Become Yuna's guardian."

"Why me?"

"Because Yuna can't," Lulu answered, softly. She wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do, but it would make Yuna happy and that was what mattered.

"Why not?"

"He hates his father– what he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him… 'I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine?'" She whispered, looking away again.

"Aren't you being over-sensitive?" Wakka looked down at the deck as Lulu huffed. "All right, all right. I'll try talking to him after the tournament."

"Be discreet," she warned.

"I know. It's his decision," he mumbled but then looked up at her. "He doesn't like his father?"

"Apparently. He told Yuna as much," she shrugged slightly and then frowned, was that movement? She stared at the shadows before dismissing the,.

"Hating your own father, huh? Sounds like a luxury to me. I don't even remember my parents. Can't say how I feel about 'em."

"I…I was five then, so I remember mine a little," she admitted, opening up a little to Wakka.

"Dammit!" he slammed his fist on deck.

"Hm?"

"Sin just takes everything away from us," he snarled but then calmed. "What about Harry?"

"I think we have no say in what he does," she admitted and Wakka nodded.

"He's powerful, that's for sure."

"Agreed," she left him alone and the two watchers slipped away.

"Try and get some sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow," Harry old him as they walked towards the guest quarters.

"Are you going to travel with them?" Tidus asked and Harry paused.

"Probably," he slipped into the room and closed the door, leaving Tidus to re-join his teammates for the night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once they docked in Luca, Harry slipped away, not wanting to deal with the crowds a Summoner plus the teams would create. He also wanted to keep his distance from any Maester's who may have come to give their blessing to the games. He wandered the town, it had changed a lot in some ways but in others it was as he remembered. He'd barely stepped foot in the town on his way to Besaid but now he had time to wander. Luca had always been known for Blitzball and he had come to many games before and even during the war. It had been the closest to neutral ground that there had been. It had shrunk some and there was no machina anymore. Once the city of Luca had been a machina city, now all that remained was the pieces used in the stadium. He went into a bar and grabbed a drink plus something to snack on while waiting for the game to begin. Once he was done he left and spotted Yuna surrounded by a crowd, being interviewed and obviously trying to get away. He slipped through and took her elbow. "Time to go My Lady," he told her, and she turned with wide eyes, relaxing as she recognised him.

"Of course, thank you. Please excuse me everyone," she let Harry force their way out of the crowd to find Tidus on the edges, obviously trying to get to her to.

"You're really famous," Tidus grinned and she giggled shyly as they walked away from the crowds and up some stairs to a lookout where they could relax, although Harry remained on guard, just in case.

"Summoners are revered Tidus, especially those with famous family," Harry smiled at Yuna. "there are a lot of expectations on your shoulders, you're strong enough to bare them."

"Thank you," she smiled back at him.

"I hope we don't get separated," she stared out over the town, she barely remembered it from the trip to Besaid so many years ago. She'd still been mourning her Father and Kimahri had wanted to get her to safety fast.

'Yuna!" Tidus called and when she looked at him he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, loudly.

"What was that?" She asked, startled.

Tidus laughed, "In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitz players," he whistled again. "You try it, too! Put your fingers in your mouth like this." He showed her how and she tried.

"Like…this?" no sound really came out.

"Uh-uh. Not like that. Like this. Then, you just blow."

Harry sat on the ledge, struggling not to laugh at the awkward lesson.

"it's not working."

"Practice! Here," Harry got up and tried his hand at helping her get it right.

"Okay." She tried again and it was a lot better, not quite there but closer.

"Hey, use that if we get separated. Then we'll come running, okay?" he glanced at Harry who nodded in agreement. "Well, guess we should just stick together then, till you can do it."

"Yes, sir!" she burst into laughter and Harry grinned at Tidus as well who pretended to sulk. They headed back into town so that Tidus wouldn't be late.

Tidus was surprised by the size of Luca, it still couldn't compare to Zanarkand, but it was bigger than he'd expected. "Whoa! This is a pretty big town!"

"Luca is the second largest city in Spira," Harry told him, eyes roaming the crowd. There were a lot of Al Bhed around, more than just the games could account for. He had nothing against them, he used machina after all when he could find it, but the numbers did make him wary.

"I thought every town was little– you know, like Besaid and Kilika."

"Towns don't usually get bigger than that. Because when a lot of people start to gather…" Yuna trailed off sadly.

"Sin…?" Tidus winced and she nodded. "What about Luca? It's safe here?"

"It's not any different, but the stadium is here. The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength," she answered sadly, they fought and died to protect it.

"They protect the stadium?" Tidus was shocked, people fought and died over protecting the game?

"Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have. Spira's a little short on fun these days," Harry told him, once Sin was gone they could work on finding more than Blitzball to get excited about.

"Whoa! Talk about pressure!" that was more pressure than any game he'd played before.

"That's right!" Yuna laughed, smiling happily. "Is Zanarkand like this, too?" she asked quietly to keep from being overheard.

"Hmmmm. Well, there are more buildings. All tall ones and cramped together."

"Oooooh! They must be so tall! Don't you ever get dizzy?" she asked in shock, eyes wide in wonder. She couldn't imagine buildings like that.

"the roofs make great viewing for games if you live close enough to the stadium and there's people everywhere," Harry added.

"Are you from Zanarkand too?"

"No, just a visitor."

"Let's go find Sir Auron!" she changed the subject, mind spinning over what they had told her. She thought that she would like that Zanarkand better than the one that awaited her at the end of her Pilgrimage.

Harry left Yuna with Tidus to look for Sir Auron, heading for a seller he'd spotted, he wanted to stock up on a few things and he wasn't sure how long they would stay after the tournament. It was as he was heading for the stadium that he spotted Yuna being led away…by Al Bhed, he hated it when he was right. "Yuna!" he called, ignoring them to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "There you are, we're late for the game," he turned them around only for the men to draw weapons and Harry sighed. _"We have no quarrel with you,"_ he offered in Al Bhed, shocking them and Yuna.

" _Do not interfere stranger,"_ one warned him, and Harry grinned.

Harry threw up a quick shield spell even as he spun, drawing his sword with his free hand as he tucked Yuna carefully away from the line of fire. The first man fell without even seeing him move, he moved that fast. The second began to bring his rifle up only for Harry to cut it in two and then the hilt of his blade impacted the Al Bhed's head, dropping him. It was over in seconds. He looked at Yuna in concern. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you?"

"No…I'm alright," she assured him, awed by how fast and silently he'd moved. She looked sadly at the men who had taken her, and Harry saw the look.

"They'll live," he assured her.

"Good…did they mention a man named Cid?" she didn't speak the language, but Harry shook his head. "Oh."

"Let's get you back to your Guardians," he gently led her back towards the stadium only to run into Lulu, Tidus and Kimahri. "Looking for us?" he asked cheekily only to receive a glare for Lulu as Tidus chuckled, relieved. "Shouldn't you be playing?" Harry asked him.

"The Al Bhed are playing dirty, throw the game or else. Lulu, the signal!" Tidus turned to the black mage who nodded and sent up a spell into the air.

"Let's go," Harry corralled them back to the stadium. "Why did you ask about a man called Cid with the Al Bhed?"

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him," she admitted.

"Wait…So, that means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna?" Tidus asked as he put together what Harry's question and her answer meant.

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

"You're worried he was…?"

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka–he never had much love for the Al Bhed," Lulu warned Tidus and Harry, who nodded in understanding.

They reached the stadium and caught the end of the game on the screen before entering. "We won!" Tidus cheered, spinning Yuna who laughed happily.

"We did it! We're in the finals!" She cheered, hugging him.

"Not the most…graceful win. If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing," Lulu offered coolly.

"Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair?" Tidus snapped at her, sick of hearing people being compared to a dead man, it reminded him too much of home where he was always compared to Jecht.

"Excuse me?" She snarled in return, shocking Yuna.

"I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that, right, Lulu? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's pl–"

"You don't want to finish that sentence," she cut him off and Harry physically got between them.

"Enough. Tidus you should join your teammates, we need to find seats. Good luck," Harry smiled at Tidus who glanced at Yuna, getting a shaky grin from her, so he left.

The headed into the stadium and found seats together on one of the balconies, watching the match and knowing the Aurochs would be playing again next, against the Goers. They all enjoyed Yuna's enthusiasm as Tidus entered the sphere with the team. They cheered whenever he scored and soon the Aurochs were in the lead.

"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!"

"Yay!" Yuna cheered, clapping her hands, as Wakka joined Tidus in the sphere. Harry suddenly lashed out, catching the appearing fiend before it could attack with his blade. In the sphere fiends had appeared around Wakka and Tidus as more appeared throughout the stadium, chaos erupting as Kimahri and Lulu flanked Yuna. They were all awed at least a little by Harry's speed and grace as he worked to keep the area around them clear even as Yuna moved to heal some of those nearest who had been wounded.

Harry paused, protected by a shield as he gathered his magic, unwilling to use a spell from the old days, he sent that magic into the most powerful Flare spell he could manage. As he did so a Maester stepped forward and summoned an Aeon he'd never seen or heard of before, but it soon took care of the fiends his Flare hadn't. "Let's go," he ushered Yuna and the others away from the stadium where they ran into Tidus and a stranger in red.

Yuna gasped and gave the Yevon bow in greeting. "Sir Auron," she was awed by his presence. This man had known and protected her Father on his Pilgrimage.

"Lady Yuna," Auron greeted. "Come, we should leave and let the authorities deal with this."

"Where is Wakka?" Lulu asked as they walked.

"With the team," Tidus answered absently, still trying to work out how the Auron who had watched over him was the same one who had been a Guardian to Yuna's Father. They headed up to the balcony overlooking Luca, where Tidus and Harry had taught Yuna to whistle earlier, watching as Wakka said his goodbyes.

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked gently as he joined them.

"Never liked long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya? From now on, I'm your full-time guardian," he promised with a grin.

"Then welcome back, Sir Wakka," she bowed to him. "Good to have you with us."

"Heeey," he held up hand to stop her, then bowed less deeply in return. "It's good to be back, ya?" he turned to Lulu. "So, any news on what happened?"

"Not really. We don't know where the fiends came from. Maester Mika is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Seymour. That's about it."

"Maester Seymour's aeon… It was so powerful…" Yuna whispered in awe.

Harry wasn't awed but disturbed, there was something…unsettling about that aeon.

"Now that we are all together, get some rest, we start first thing in the morning."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tidus called as Harry split off from the group, heading for the road.

"Scouting. I need to check on a few things. Don't worry, I'll be back by morning," he promised. Tidus hesitated but then went with the others. Harry watched them go and then took off at a jog, moving into a run once well out of sight, magic augmenting his speed. The High road was rather barren…now. Once there had been many villages along it and some of them had held Fayth. If any of them were still there it would mean access to aeons others lacked. He just had to be back by morning before they left.

 _TBC…_

 _looking for ideas for town names and which Aeons he will find._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _Using summons and town names from other FF games for the abandoned towns Harry knows about._

' _Fayth speaking.'_

" _Al Bhed language"_

 **Chapter 5**

There were times Harry really missed being able to Apparate any sort of distance or make a Portkey but those magics had become impossible when the world was remade into Spira. It was only thanks to sheer power that Harry could Apparate and even then he had a very limited range. It made life a lot easier than having to walk or run everywhere. He could ride a Chocobo but there were none around to catch and tame. Instead he was using magic to augment his body, making him far faster than any human should be. The first town he knew of wasn't that far from Luca alone the road but finding the turnoff was all but impossible it was so overgrown, how long ago had it been destroyed. Thankfully he still knew where to go, heading further inland and away from the road until he came over a small rise and stared at what remained of Kalm. He had known it was abandoned but this was worse than he could have ever imagined.

He'd never lived in Kalm, but he had friends who had and had spent a lot of time in the town visiting. Well, when he could get around Bevelle's attempt to keep anyone from Zanarkand from getting further inland than Luca. He made his way down into the ruins and towards the Temple once stood. It was a mess, the roof mostly caved in…but the Fayth may still be intact as the stone was underground. He began clearing the rubble, magic lighting his way as the sky began to darken. He finally cleared a path through the rubble to the entrance to the trials. They were inactive but thankfully the doors were not sealed, enabling him to reach the Fayth.

A young man appeared, floating above the stone serenely, until he saw Harry. The Fayth's eyes widened and then he grinned. _'Lord Harry,'_ he greeted happily, it had been so long since anyone had come to his Temple, he had feared no one ever would. He should have realised once Aiden had sent word that Harry had awoken that the immortal knew where he was and would come.

"Hello Fen, how have you been?"

The Fayth laughed and shook his head. _'Other than trapped in a stone with no visitors?'_ he asked rhetorically, and Harry shrugged. _'Aiden says you travel with a Summoner, will she come?'_

"You will grant her your Aeon?"

' _Of course! Percival was right Lord Harry, we are tired. Is Sin can be destroyed then the dream will end and we will be able to rest. It will be good to be useful again…and these modern mages know nothing of the power of the wind,'_ he scoffed at that, but it was true, there were no wind spells anymore.

Harry nodded sadly but he understood, if he could finally cross over…would he? "I will bring her, just no Lord Harry around them, alright? They don't know."

' _Agreed,'_ he faded away and Harry turned to leave.

He made his way back to the road and continued on, making sure to stay out of sight of those on it. There was a lot of activity, and more Crusaders than he'd seen wince awakening. The next town was about half way to the rest spot and on the coast….making the reason for its destruction fairly easy to guess, Sin. Balamb had been a pretty place one but now there was barely anything left. He kept going but he wasn't very hopeful and sure enough, the Temple had been destroyed and with it the Fayth. Kira was gone and with her, her aeon, Kujata. She had been very useful since she could use multiple elements. Kira had been a friend once, before he had ever lived in Zanarkand. She had been funny and kind and had died in one of the many skirmishes that had occurred when humanity had begun recovering from World War III. She had been one of the oldest of the Fayth because of that. He would miss her but there was nothing he could do. With a last look he left the area and began the trip back to Luca to meet up with the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tidus joined Yuna at the rail, looking down at Luca, as they waited for Harry to join them. she turned and smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Hey, watch!" she lifted her fingers to her mouth and whistled, loudly.

"Hey, you got pretty good," he praised her.

"You sound sad," she frowned, worried and he shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Wanna scream?" She offered, not sure why he was sad. She knew he'd been with Sir Auron last night, had he learnt something about his Father's fate? Was Sir Jecht dead?

"Nnnn…I really don't think that's going to help this time," he shook his head and mustered a small smile for her.

"You know what?" she turned to lean her back on the rail and he shifted to his side to look at her.

"Hm?"

"It's embarrassing to say this myself…" she took a deep breath. "But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know? I know it's hard."

"Yeah… I understand. I think."

"Right, now let's see what you can do!" She grinned and turned back to look out at Luca and the sea beyond it.

"Huh?" he turned with her, confused.

"Come on!"

"Uh… ah…" he offered a strained smile. "This is weird!"

"Next, try laughing out loud!

"What?" No way!

"Come on, show me!" she grinned, teasing.

Tidus took a deep breath. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha. Aaaaah… ah ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Yuna winced, "You probably shouldn't laugh anymore."

He did it again and then they were both laughing for real.

"I'm not going to ask," a voice called, and they turned to see Harry approaching.

"Harry! You made it," Tidus was relieved. Yeah, he sort of knew Auron, the man had watched over him since his Dad vanished, but Harry was different, lighter and easier to talk too.

"Did you find anything?" Yuna asked, and Harry nodded as the others joined them.

"There are a lot of Crusader's on the road. I did find two towns I knew of from very old records my family has kept for centuries. One of which, the closer, has an intact Temple and Fayth. The other is gone."

"Do you know which Aeon?" Lulu asked and Harry nodded.

"Fenrir, the Fayth, Fen, is very eager to be useful again. He can cast Withering Winds which can deal massive wind-elemental damage to all enemies, very handy," Harry explained.

"How far is it?" Auron asked, surprised to hear of an Aeon no one seemed to know about.

"The turn off isn't far at all, but it's not an easy trip as the road is basically gone. We'd probably need to spend the night in the ruins," he glanced at Yuna and Lulu subtly and Auron nodded, understanding. The rest of them were far fitter and used to exertion, although Wakka and Tidus were more used to water than land when it came to exercise.

"It is your decision, Yuna," Auron offered.

Yuna considered what Harry had told her. "I want to go, an Aeon with elemental abilities no one else knows would be a great help and if he's lonely then we should go." Her answer received some amused chuckles, but they were soon on the road. Thanks to the number of Crusaders there weren't a lot of fiends on the road and those they did come across were left to the more inexperienced members of the party to help build their skills.

Watching them, Harry honestly didn't know how Wakka and Lulu had made it as Guardians to at least one previous Summoner. She had only first level elemental spells and he used a Blitzball, even though it was specialised, it was still a ball. The three older males only stepped in when the younger members of the group were in danger of dying.

They all stared in dismay when Harry stopped at a place where some of the grass had been disturbed, obviously from his scouting trip. They still followed him away from the road though, Auron bringing up the rear and Kimahri beside Yuna. They walked quietly for several hours until Auron called for a rest, seeing how they were flagging.

Harry glanced back and grimaced. "Sorry, it's not far now so just a short rest," he told them, making sure they all drank something.

Finally, they came over the rise and saw the ruined town for themselves.

"Wow," Tidus whispered as he took in what once had to have been a large town, well-to-do form the look of the remains.

"This was Kalm," Harry told them before heading down into the town and they followed him to the Temple.

"What happened here?"

"Bevelle, they decided the people were too sympathetic to Zanarkand during the war. This is the result," Harry answered Wakka. The man's blind devotion to Yevon was annoying, perhaps scenes like this would help open his eyes. He led them to the Temple, and they all stared in concern. "The Fayth is below ground, I made it through alright before. There are rough patches, but the Trials are inactive and the damage below ground isn't as bad."

Auron nodded. "Harry and Tidus will go with Yuna."

"What?" Wakka demanded.

"The three of them are the smallest and lightest of the party, should the path narrow they will be best able to navigate it," Auron explained. "That gives Yuna two swordsmen and a mage at her back." He had seen that Flare spell at the stadium, Harry was far more powerful than Lulu with a greater diversity of spells.

"We'll keep Yuna safe," Tidus promised and Harry led the two teens into the ruined Temple, using the path he'd cleared before. They made it through to the entrance of the Trials and Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand before reaching for Harry's and he gave her a smile before leading them into the darkness. They had a brief scare when part of the tunnel floor caved in under Yuna's feet, but the two males held her up and then Tidus jumped across to join them. they made it into the Fayth's chamber and Fen appeared with a grin.

' _That was quick,'_ he teased before bowing to Yuna. _'Greetings, Lady Summoner. You journey to defeat Sin?'_

"Yes," she answered firmly, and he nodded, longish black hair falling into his eyes.

' _Then I will grant you my power,'_ he promised, flying into her and Tidus caught her when she stumbled back.

"Well that was easy," Tidus commented as Yuna regained her footing.

"Unlike most Fayth, he's been alone for almost a thousand years," Harry pointed out. "We should head back." He led them back through the tunnels and out into the fresh evening air to find the Lulu waiting for them.

"The others have gone to find us somewhere to stay the night," she told them as they appeared, relieved they had come through unharmed. They headed off into the grown over streets and spotted Wakka outside of one of the more intact homes.

Inside was a mess but the old fireplace was still standing, and they had found some pots and pans that were still useable to cook with. They were soon settled in for the night around the fire since while there were bedrooms, after a thousand odd years the beds had fallen apart and decayed. Harry took first watch, leaning in the doorway to watch the ruins for fiends. When Auron's turn came he didn't bother waking the man, content to remain where he was.

"You should have woken me," Auron commented several hours later as he joined him, and Harry shrugged.

"I'm not tired," he promised.

Auron stared at the man he had been told had joined them on Besaid. He claimed to be a sword for hire and yet had not given a price for his aide to Yuna. He seemed rather cheery and unconcerned and yet he was a seasoned fighter and mage. He was a contradiction and someone Auron had not planned for, how would his presence affect the Pilgrimage? Jecht had brought Tidus here to kill him, but was that by becoming the Final Aeon and taking his place…or did his old friend think Tidus could manage another way? "Why have you come with Yuna?"

Harry glanced at him, knowing the other man was trying to figure him out. "I don't agree with the Pilgrimage, with Summoners killing themselves for a few years peace," he admitted, it was as bad as children becoming Fayth. "If people want an end to Sin they should get off their butts and do something about it themselves. Unfortunately, I'm well aware of the mentality of the average person. They want heroes and the Summoners give them that." He tipped his head back to stare at the stars, there was little cloud cover tonight. He easily spotted the dog star and he did wonder what Sirius would have thought of Spira. He probably would have been executed for pranking Bevelle. "That doesn't mean I think less of the Summoners. They choose to give their lives for the safety of others, that is not something to scoff at. I do believe there is another way, to defeat Sin for good."

Auron was surprised by his words, he looked rather young for such deep thoughts. Then again, it was hard to guess his age. He could be slightly older than Tidus to closer to his own age, he had one of those youthful faces. He wasn't overly tall either and was lithely built although he could see the hints of muscle through his clothing. His clothing was…interesting and he would swear it was machina made, like Tidus', but that was impossible. Like Lulu, he wore mainly black, as did many Black Mages, although his shirt was a light blue colour. His coat was of a style he didn't recognise as well which was odd, slimmer in make than his own almost robe like one. And he could see no belt with which to attach his sword. "Where are you from?"

"Nowhere you'd have heard of," Harry answered before heading for his bedroll, leaving Auron with a lot of unanswered questions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yuna woke and stared at the cracked ceiling above her before rolling over to find all of the others were already up and getting breakfast, making her quickly sit up.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Harry teased but handed her a plate.

"Thank you," she took it and began to eat.

"Where to next?" Tidus asked as he put his sword on his back.

"Back to the Mi'ihen Highroad which will lead us to the Djose Temple. There is a travel agency where we can stay tonight. By the next evening we will be at Djose. After that it is on to the Moonflow," Auron answered.

"O…kay," none of those names meant a thing to Tidus.

They finished up and headed back onto the road where they ran into Maechen whose presence shocked Harry, but he kept silent. He say the historian's eyes widen slightly when he saw him and motioned for silence. It appeared the old historian was unsent but if all he was doing was reciting history to travellers then he was no threat, unless they died of boredom due to the dryness of his recitations.

"What was that?" Lulu suddenly demanded and Maechen nodded sadly.

"Yesterday, Crusaders and Al Bhed gathered at Mushroom Rock to face sin with the Maester's of Yevon looking on. When it was done, the Maester's laughed at the carnage," he admitted sadly.

Auron frowned and Harry tensed, angry, but there was nothing to do but continue on. There were no Crusaders on the road now, unlike when they'd left Luca.

"My Lady Summoner!" a woman in a green skirt called happily, a little girl beside her as they walked the road.

The little girl ran over to stare at Yuna. "You're a summoner?"

Yuna bent down and smiled. "Yes. My name is Yuna."

"I'm Calli."

"Nice to meet you, Calli," Yuna bowed to the little girl who giggled and returned it.

"Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?" Calli asked as her Mother came closer, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, very soon," Yuna promised.

"Yay!" Calli ran circles around Yuna, excited.

"We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner," her Mother, Lean offered.

"I'll do my best," Yuna assured her as she straightened up.

"And good luck to your guardians as well," Lean offered before they waved and continued their journey.

"What's the calm?" Tidus asked once they were gone.

"The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears," Lulu answered.

"Eh… huh?"

"Sin dies and is reborn," Harry paraphrased for him.

"I get it! I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now," Tidus shrugged, that had been bothering him. "Wait… If it just comes back…"

"Don't say it isn't worth it…Because it is," Yuna turned to him and he held his hands up in surrender.

Even for a little while, people could sleep in their beds without being afraid. That kind of time was worth anything. Don't say it isn't worth it. Tidus had the feeling he wouldn't forget what she'd said, something about it… for now he shrugged it off and they began walking again.

As the sun began to set they walked up to the Al Bhed travel agency, everyone happy at the idea of a proper bed and hot meal. "We rest here."

"But, this is an Al Bhed shop!" Wakka argued.

"Is that a problem?" Auron glanced at him.

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they… They kidnapped Yuna!" he snapped.

"Where were her guardians?" Auron walked into the shop as Wakka groaned and facepalmed as Tidus whistled innocently and Harry hid a snicker.

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health," Yuna tried to console him.

"I'm not tired one bit!" Wakka denied.

"Well I am," Lulu pushed past him and into the shop. Wakka groaned but followed her.

They all went in to sleep but after a while Harry slipped out and over to the cliff, surprised to find Yuna watching the last of the sunset. "Do Lulu or Kimahri know you're alone out here?"

"You're here Harry, I'm not alone."

"Touché," he moved to sit beside her.

"Pretty…" she whispered as the last light disappeared.

"Sure is," Harry agreed, he never got tired of watching the sunrise or set, each one was unique, a rare thing for an immortal to experience when so much was unchanging.

"I wish I could live in a place like this. Peaceful… Living with a smile on my face every day," Yuna admitted, and Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Yuna leaning into his side.

"When are you going to tell Tidus?"

"I…I don't want him to know," she whispered. "His enthusiasm really cheers me up."

"You have to tell him before Zanarkand, it's not fair to him to be kept in the dark."

"You won't tell him?"

"it's not my place," Harry denied before kissing her cheek. "Go get some sleep, it'll be a hard day tomorrow to reach Djose." He watched her go and sighed, this had the potential to turn out very messy. He couldn't really berate her, he was keeping secrets from Tidus too…then again so was Auron. But how did you tell someone they weren't real? If they truly defeated Sin, Tidus would die with it. Of course, that was when the young man sat beside him and Harry took his coat off to settle around his shoulders as the air cooled. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?" Tidus shot back with a grin and Harry laughed.

"Point," he agreed.

"Harry, why does Sin always come back?"

"The followers of Yevon say that Sin is our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away until we've atoned," Harry's tone made it clear what he thought of that.

"How do we do that? What did we do that was so bad in the first place? Was it using lots of machina or something? Oh… Wait, was that such a bad thing, really?"

"Don't let anyone hear you saying that," Harry warned but then sighed. "Sin is…complicated, but it is not a divine punishment. When war goes badly both sides commit atrocities and have 'failsafe's' should the end come. History is written by the victors, those who won the Machina Wars did not like the use of machina and so they banned it and blamed it for Sin."

"That's…"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, reaching over to ruffle Tidus' hair. "Come on," he stood and offered a hand up which Tidus took and they headed inside to sleep.

 _TBC…_

 _I'm sure you can tell by the interactions of Harry, Yuna and Tidus that I have yet to fully decide the pairings. Anyone not romantically involved would be sibling level close anyway._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _If you're wondering about the rapid updates, it's because I'm housebound due to injury and instead of writing my paper for uni I've been playing FFX. It's weird, I got it on PS2, never finished, then PS3 and got closer, now I'm on PS4 and I'm finding it a lot easier? Like boss fights that killed me over and over, this time I'm beating first go in minutes. Weird. I've just reached Zanarkand, so we'll see if it gets harder._

 _If I do HarryYuna, would I then do TidusRikku? So many choices!_

 **Chapter 6**

Harry lay in bed, listening to Wakka snore and Tidus toss and turn. Eventually, he got up and sat on Tidus' bed, hand hovering above his forehead as he eased his troubled sleep. Poor boy had a lot of nightmares, no surprising and he knew some of them were the Fayth reaching out to him. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep while he had the luxury of a bed. It took time but eventually he fell into a fitful sleep, reliving memories of Hogwarts and his life since, and he woke as the sun rose. He tossed his shirt and coat back on as well as his weapons, his feather-light and undetectable extension charmed bag with several changes of clothes, shoes, potions and even food under a stasis charm. He still had the Mokeskin pouch that Hagrid had given him for his seventeenth birthday and it held any items that he wanted to keep hidden, such as his photo album of his parents, pictures of his family and friends over the millennia, his wand and…the Hallows. He never used his wand anymore, he didn't need it and it wasn't any help with using the modern spells. He tended to use his sword to channel those if he needed a focus which he didn't usually, except for the really powerful spells, like Ultima and even then he could pull them off without one, it was just harder and more draining.

He grabbed a roll and wandered back out to the edge of the cliff to sit and watch the view. He remembered what Maechen had told them yesterday and was not looking forward to continuing. The Maester's had been there so it was possible the dead had been sent already but it was also possible they would be walking into a scene of carnage and that was not something he wanted Yuna or Tidus to see, they were still so young in many ways. He liked them, they made him feel more his physical age than his true one. Yuna was just so sweet and genuinely kind, not something easy to find. Tidus was more world weary, used to looking after himself and the burden of not only his own fame but living in his Father's shadow.

Harry leant back on his arms, he would not let Yuna die to face Sin, he knew that much. But he needed to know more about what Yevon had done to create Sin in order to come up with a method to permanently defeat him. Would his old friend recognise him? Or was there nothing left of him within it? He'd seen the map of where they were going, and Lulu had told him of the different Fayth that Yuna would go to. There were a lot less than there had been before he slept. Then again much of the world he had known during the war was changed or lost. Surely some of those Fayth had survived, he should have asked Fen for a list of which ones still existed so he wouldn't waste time on detours for once that were no longer there. Next on the path was Djose and Ixion, he'd get nothing from him. He had never known Travis when he lived but he had been one of Yevon's summons and Harry had never gotten along with that particular Fayth.

"Harry!"

He turned to see Tidus waving at him and stood up, brushing his trousers off before heading over. "We leaving?"

"Yeah, did you eat?" Tidus asked, Harry had been gone before any of them had woken up.

"Yes Mum," Harry teased. Of course, that was when the screaming began and the others ran out of the Agency, looking around. "There!" Harry spotted the disgusting creature on the roof, something gold clutched in its hand. Harry didn't hesitate, sending a Thundara spell at it, making it fall back and drop the Chocobo in its hand. They rushed to follow the fiend, Harry and Lulu tossing spells while Tidus and Auron began hacking away at it with their swords, Wakka throwing his ball. With them all working together it didn't take long for the fiend to disperse into Pyreflies. In thanks they got a free ride on Chocobos, speeding their journey immensely. They came to a gate in the road, but it was open and unguarded.

"We walk from here," Auron ordered and they dismounted, sending their mounts on their way back to the Agency.

"Why?" Wakka grumbled, watching the birds leave.

"Did you forget what Maechen told us? There are likely to be many fiends after Sin's attack and it is possible a Sending will be necessary."

That sobered the party and they made their way cautiously past the gate. They made their way down the now stone path, having to climb around a lot until they had to drop down onto the beach itself, the guys helping the two women since it wasn't easy to do in a skirt and Harry decided to look into getting them more practical clothing, even if they just wore shorts under their skirts or something it would help.

Yuna gasped, looking around in horror at the signs of the battle and Lulu frowned, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Tidus looked around, saddened and angry at the waste of life and then he spotted movement, seeing a crouched figure. He stepped closer and then his eyes widened, "Gatta?" He rushed over to the huddled Crusader. "Hey, you okay?" he knelt down as the others joined them.

"What's…going on? Why? What?" he whimpered before screaming. "What's going on?!" he rocked himself and Harry moved closer, a hand resting on Gatta's forehead and the young man crumpled, unconscious.

Harry shifted Gatta into a more comfortable position and looked at Yuna. "Send them Yuna," he whispered, and she nodded, moving to the water's edge where she began to dance. Harry noticed Auron backing off but didn't pay much attention as the bodies began to dissolve.

"I don't understand…why didn't the Maester's do something?" Wakka asked as he saw the bodies burst into Pyreflies.

"They did, they laughed," Harry answered sadly. He had no doubt they had allowed this to take out the Crusaders and Al Bhed. When Luna was done they moved on, Kimahri carrying Gatta.

"Hey! How much longer till Zanarkand?" Tidus asked after a while, hating the silence.

"Still a ways," Wakka offered absently, still reeling over what they had seen.

"First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam… Then we cross the Thunder

"Oh, boy," Tidus groaned.

Yuna giggled at his pain. "And before that, we get to pray at the temple in Djose!"

"We can't just skip all that? Can we, huh?"

"Mm-mm. I have to pray to the Fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon."

None of them saw Harrys grimace at her mention of the Final Aeon, if he had any say, that practice would end when they reached the ruined city.

"That's a summoner's training. She's gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning," Wakka explained, relieved to see they were approaching the fork in the road where one path led to the Temple and the other to the Moonflow.

"Hmm. Must be tough, Yuna," Tidus offered and she smiled.

"I'll be fine with you here!" she skipped on ahead and they followed her, glad for some levity.

"Hey, new guy," Auron called, staying where he was and Tidus turned, even as Harry hesitated further on.

"Uh… me?"

"Who else?" Auron asked, although he supposed Harry could count as well.

"What can I do for you, boss?" Tidus crossed his arms.

"Don't tell Yuna you know about Sin and Jecht," he answered seriously.

"Eh?"

"You know her…She would…distance herself from you. We do not want that."

"I see, I think," he didn't not really. Then again she'd met his Dad, finding out he was Sin would hurt her and he didn't want to do that.

"Yeah, but even if I did something, no one would believe me, you know?"

"Yuna would."

"Ah…you have a point. Come to think of it…did I really have to know about Jecht? What about my feelings?" he demanded angrily, knowing what his Old Man had become…it sickened him.

"Better than you finding out at a critical moment, becoming emotional."

"What? Me, emotional?" Tidus scoffed, surely Auron knew him better than that after ten years.

Auron chuckled, "I heard you were quite the cry-baby."

Yeah, maybe when he was a kid he had been…okay so maybe he still was, a little. He shook it off and glared at Auron. "Hey! I still don't buy your story, you hear?" he started walking again, not wanting to talk to him anymore and he quickly caught up to Harry who looked at him in concern. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Harry wouldn't push but he could guess it had to do with Jecht and Sin after seeing the devastation he had wrought.

Thankfully there weren't a lot of fiends on the way to the to Djose and they soon arrived to find the area around the Temple overflowing with wounded from the Operation. They left Gatta with some of the more able Crusader survivors, Harry lifting the spell on him, before they headed for the Temple itself, Tidus pausing to stare in awe.

"Is that the Djose temple?"

"The Lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a summoner is addressing the Fayth," Lulu answered, the rock was closed for now which meant they could head straight for the trials. They navigated them easily enough and soon were waiting as Yuna prayed, this time Harry remained with the others rather than go in with her.

They were surprised when Dona and Barthello walked in. "Well, well. You again. Still travelling around with quite the crowd, I see," she scoffed as she looked them over. Barthello walked up to Auron. "What is it, Barthello? You know this riffraff?"

"You are…Auron, no?"

"What of it?" Auron asked calmly, not moving.

"Can…I shake your hand? Auron–no, Sir Auron. You're the reason I became a guardian!" Barthello asked and Auron chuckled, offering his hand as Tidus and Harry hid their own amused snickers. "Thank you, sir! This means so much to me!"

'Calling the personal guardian to Lord Braska riffraff?" Wakka smirked at Dona as Lulu looked down her nose at the other woman.

"And you call yourself a summoner?" the Black Mage asked.

"Yeesh," Tidus shook his head.

"Barthello, enough! Get back here!" Dona demanded and he deflated but Tidus slapped his shoulder.

"Hang in there, buddy, eh?" he offered and Barthello nodded before following her away.

A few moments later, Yuna staggered from the inner chamber, Kimahri catching her. She looked up and smiled at them before frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just an annoying pest," Harry offered and Tidus laughed. They headed back through the trials and emerged into the Temple proper, seeing all of the injured. Without hesitating, Yuna moved off to begin healing, Kimahri at her back. Harry moved to the other side of the room and went to work as well, Tidus joining him.

"I wish I could help," the teen muttered, and Harry nodded.

"There's no reason you can't learn healing magic, watch what I do, and I will teach you later," Harry answered and Tidus nodded. They worked together, Tidus helping move people or putting pressure on wound until Harry could heal it. They worked through the night, the number of injured never seeming to lessen. Eventually Tidus grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the inn to get some sleep, even he could see that Harry's magic was faltering and they both needed some sleep before they set out and with the sun already rising they wouldn't get much. He put Harry to bed and then got into his own to get a few hours of sleep.

The next morning, they gathered outside of the Temple, only Yuna missing. Harry thankfully no longer looked like he was going to fall asleep on his feet, energised by even just a few short hours of sleep. The courtyard was far emptier than it had been when they'd arrived, most of those who could had already left. But Wakka spotted a familiar figure and hurried over to crouch by Gatta, who was sitting dejectedly by the wall.

"Luzzu, he's…" Gatta choked out, sounding close to tears.

"Where is he?" Wakka demanded, he had wanted to ask yesterday but the kid had been too traumatised.

"I found him…but he was…torn in half. I… " he broke off in a sob, arms wrapped around his legs.

"That…idiot!" Wakka's hands balled into fists.

Lulu bowed her head, her conversation with the man before they left Besaid weighing heavily on her heart. She would not tell Wakka, he did not need that grief, especially now Luzzu was dead.

"What…what do I do now?" Gatta pleaded, looking up at them and Harry knelt in front of him, smiling sadly.

"You get up and you keep going. He would not have wanted you to give in to despair, would he?" Harry asked and Gatta slowly shook his head. "Then honour his memory and he will always be with you. Our loved ones never really leave us, they live in here," he repeated the words Sirius had spoken to him so long again, gently tapping over Gatta's heart.

Gatta pushed himself to his feet and wiped the tears off his face. "Thank you," he whispered before walking away to see what the other Crusader survivors were doing.

It was then an embarrassed Yuna ran out of the Temple, apologising for sleeping late, only to be gently teased and laughed at by the group before they set out for the Moonflow. They came across a few Crusaders, still shell-shocked from the battle. Yuna healed those she could until she was stopped and instead those who were injured were given potions from Harry's supplies, Yuna needed to conserve her energy to heal them in battle or summon her aeons. Between battles Harry began teaching Tidus the easiest healing spells as well as water, he'd found that Blitzball players tended to have an affinity for water spells and it gave him extra defence in case he couldn't use his sword. The fiends on the road were more powerful than those they had faced so far but they kept moving on until they came across two Ronso.

"Look! One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like him."

"What?" Tidus blinked in confusion.

"Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!" Biran taunted.

"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke joined in and both guffawed at the group.

"You come to insult Kimahri?" Kimahri demanded, grip on his spear tightening.

"Wrong. We come to warn little Kimahri."

"Summoners disappear. Never return," Yenke continued.

"Next will be Kimahri's summoner."

"Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his summoner!"

"Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!" they laughed before leaving to find more fiends to kill.

"Do those two got something against you?" Tidus looked at his fellow Guardian and Kimahri shook his head. "What, they were just picking on you?"

"Kimahri will deal with them," he stated firmly.

"And I'll help!" Tidus grinned.

"Kimahri alone."

"But…" Tidus glanced at the others and they all seemed to agree…except Harry.

"It's Kimahri's problem. We can't interfere; it's a rule," Wakka told him firmly.

"I'm worried," Lulu admitted and Wakka frowned.

"Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems, ya? That's how it's always been."

"I mean I'm worried about those summoners disappearing."

"They aren't just disappearing into thin air," Harry spoke up, concerned, a Summoner with even one guardian was not easily taken out.

"Hey, if we guardians do our job…no problem, right?" Tidus grinned and Harry chuckled but nodded.

"Confident," Lulu smirked and Tidus laughed.

"Yeah!"

They walked on until the path turned a corner and there it was…the Moonflow. Tidus stared in awe before dropping to his knees beside the water, watching the flowers and Pyreflies with wide eyes. "Whoa!"

"This is the Moonflow," Harry told him, quietly amused by his reaction…then again there was nothing like this in the dream Zanarkand. Tidus whistled softly in awe.

Yuna walked forward and knelt beside him, reaching out to a flower. "These are moonlilies! They say that clouds of Pyreflies gather here when night falls."

"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars," Lulu told them, smiling fondly at the two teens who were acting more their age for a change.

"Really?" Tidus glanced at her, awe clear in his voice and expression and then he grinned. "Hey, I got an idea!"

"We're not waiting till nightfall," Auron spoke up, knowing what the boy was going to suggest.

Tidus frowned but then grinned again. "Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back!" no one shared his enthusiasm, confusing him as a stony silence fell over the group until Harry moved to kneel with them, reaching out to touch one of the lilies and every watched in surprise as it glowed as if it was nightfall. Tidus glanced at Harry who smiled at him and Tidus smiled back.

"Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!" Wakka called after a while, only Yuna and Tidus had seen what Harry had done for them.

"Shoopuf? That some kind of boat?" Tidus asked in confusion. Harry chuckled and pointed out over the water and Tidus followed his hand, jaw dropping. "Whoa, what the…whoa!"

"That is a shoopuf," Harry told him before standing and offering Yuna a hand up.

Tidus scrambled up as well. "Whoa…Let's ride! Come on, let's go!"

"All right! We board soon as we're ready, ya?" Wakka laughed.

They walked along the bank until they reached the pavilion beside the wharf, settling in to wait. Tidus wandered over to look at the shoopuf and Auron eventually joined him. "Ten years ago…"

Tidus groaned, "A history lesson?"

"Jecht saw his first shoopuf here. Surprised, he drew his blade and struck it," Auron didn't look at him, staring out over the water.

"Why?"

"He was drunk…Thought it was a fiend."

"Oh, brother…" it figured, his Old Man never could stay away from the stuff, it was part of why he hated him so.

"We offered all the money we had as an apology. Jecht never drank again." Auron smirked and pointed at the animal moving into position at the wharf. "But, it would seem that shoopuf still works here." He chuckled. "Even after ten years, Spira hasn't changed. Truly… The place seems to resist change. It would take something unusual." He glanced at Tidus. "Don't let the peaceful scenery fool you. Be on guard at all times," he warned and Tidus nodded.

"Shoopufs! I haven't ridden one in so long!" Yuna laughed as she joined them.

"What? You've been on one of these?" Tidus looked at her and she nodded, glancing back at Kimahri with a wide smile.

"Well, just once. Ten years ago, with Kimahri. Remember?"

Kimahri nodded solemnly. "Shoopuf shook. Yuna fall in water. Shoopuf scoop up Yuna with long nose. Yuna jump in three more times for fun. Kimahri worried."

"Whoops!" she blushed slightly.

"Yuna had fun. Kimahri happy," he told her, and she smiled before going to talk to some of the people waiting and Kimahri looked at Tidus and Auron. "Biran is troublemaker, but Ronso do not lie. Summoners disappearing–that was not lie," he warned and Auron nodded, taking the warning seriously.

"Right, I'll be careful," Tidus agreed before going back to the others and filling them in.

Harry saw Yuna standing alone later and walked over to her. "You alright?"

She turned and smiled at him wistfully. "I lived in the city of Bevelle until ten years ago. I moved to Besaid after my father defeated Sin. Kimahri was with me the whole way!"

"Do you miss it?"

"Not really, Besaid is my home now." She missed the island, missed her life there but she had accepted that she would never go home again.

"You aren't going to die Yuna," Harry promised softly.

She started, shocked that he seemed to know what she was thinking. "But…"

"There is another way to defeat Sin, permanently. We'll find it. Don't give up home," he reached out and squeezed her hand before going back to the others.

Finally, it was time to go and they made their way onto the wharf and then the crane lift onto the shoopuf's back.

 _TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 7**

Harry stared into the water and smiled sadly as he spotted the sunken city, nudging Tidus. "Look."

"Whoa!" Tidus stared down, eyes wide. "A sunken city!"

Wakka scoffed, "A machina city– a thousand years old! They built this city on top of bridges across the river."

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom," Lulu added.

"Right. It's a good lesson," Wakka nodded, arms crossed and Tidus frowned.

"A lesson?"

Harry stayed quiet, wanting to hear what they thought, or had been taught to think.

'Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Uh… Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there," Tidus shrugged, he saw nothing wrong with a city over a river when Zanarkand had been right on the water.

"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"

"Hmmm? I'm not so sure about that," Harry finally spoke up and Wakka shook his head.

"Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?"

"Yeah, but don't you use machina too? Like the stadium and stuff, right?" Tidus argued, leaning back in his seat.

"Yevon, it decides… which machina we may use, and which we may not," Lulu offered.

"So what kind of machina may we not use, then?" he liked Machina, Zanarkand had been full of it and magic and there had been no problems.

"Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind," Wakka snapped, getting tired of having to explain everything to Tidus. When was the toxin going to wear off the kid?

"Or war will rage again," Lulu whispered, glancing down at the city.

"War?" Tidus frowned in confusion and Harry bit back a sigh. The Fayth made sure there was never war in the dream Zanarkand, Tidus would only have ever read of ancient wars.

"More than a thousand years ago… Mankind waged war using machina to kill!" Yuna spoke up, seeing his confusion.

"They kept building more and more powerful machina," Wakka shook his head in disgust.

"They made weapons so powerful… It was thought they could destroy the entire world," Lulu further explained.

"The people feared that Spira would be destroyed," Yuna whispered sadly. It was the same fear they had today, though now it was caused by Sin, it was why she had to do this.

"But the war did not stop!" Wakka threw his arms out and Tidus swallowed nervously, not sure he wanted to hear more.

"Wh-What happened then?"

"Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina. The war ended… and our reward… was Sin," Lulu finished the explanation.

"So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?" Wakka pushed to get through to Tidus.

"Man, that's rough," Tidus admitted, it helped him understand a bit more about the things he'd seen and heard but…he wasn't sure about Sin being a punishment for Machina and war, not after a thousand years.

"Yeah, it is."

"But, it's not like the machina are bad."

"Only as bad as their users," Lulu admitted.

"It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!" Wakka snapped and looked away.

Harry sighed. "The city was called Atlantia, after a very old myth. The bridges were built first as a way to cross the river and the city grew up around them and then on them. it was beautiful and a centre of trade. The people knew the bridges weren't meant to hold the weight of the city and so they reinforced them all the time, but everyone knew eventually it wouldn't be enough. The location was perfect for agriculture and trade and the city flourished for over two hundred years. It sank during the war as less maintenance was being done with all of the fighting. No one died though as there was plenty of warning. There was a Temple, home of the aeon Leviathan. The crystal was within an underwater cave which is likely still there, if you want to go," Harry offered, looking at Yuna.

"How do you know all that?" Wakka demanded angrily and Harry shrugged.

"Family records," he lied casually.

"What does this Aeon do?" Yuna asked, that would help her decide.

"His main attack is Tidal Wave, but you need to be close to water to summon him."

Yuna considered it, he sounded useful, so long as they were near water. While they were heading further inland now, there were still many points in her Pilgrimage when they would be near the ocean if not a lake or river. And there was another reason… "Do you think anyone else has come for him since the war?" she looked at her Guardians.

"Unlikely," Auron admitted.

"Then I would like to, he must be lonely."

Harry nodded, smiling softly at her. "The cave is on the far side, we'll have to figure out how to get you down there. You don't know the magic Blitzballer's use, do you?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Considering we will be near water several times, it might be worth learning, just to be safe."

He was right, they should all know it to be safe. Yuna looked at Tidus who nodded so she moved to sit beside him, and he began working with her on it. Of course, that was when a loud rumbling noise began.

"Whatsh could thatsh be?" the driver asked, looking around wildly, seeing bubbles even as the shoopuf shuddered from an impact.

Everyone got up to look over the sides. "Sit down!" Auron told Yuna when she stood.

"S-Sorry!" She sat as a blond spikey-haired Al Bhed leapt aboard, and grabbed her, making her yelp in alarm. Harry spun, fist flying for the Al Bhed's face, but he yanked Yuna up and over, narrowly missing the punch.

"The Al Bhed!" Wakka snarled as Tidus dove over the side, quickly moving to follow the younger man into the water.

Harry surprised the others by dropping his coat and following them in. one of the beauties of being immortal that he had discovered, he could breathe under water or in a vacuum…which probably meant he wasn't actually breathing but he didn't really care as long as it meant he was fine in any environment. He saw the submersible, Yuna trapped in a bubble on top and then he spotted Tidus and Wakka attacking the machine. Harry swam around the back, letting them provide the distraction, as he looked it over to find the emergency hatch. He opened it and swam in, waiting for the water to drain before opening the inner hatch, surprising the Al Bhed at the controls, landing a blow with a stunner. He pulled the person…girl, from the seat and set her against the wall, before shutting down the weapons system and then activating the PA. "Tidus, Wakka, can you hear me?" The two stopped attacking to stare and then Tidus gave a thumbs up. "Great. Well, while Yuna's in there we might as well use this thing to get her to Leviathan. You two want to let the others know?" Harry asked and Tidus motioned Wakka to head up before pointing at himself and then the submersible. "Okay, there's a hatch at the back," Harry told him and then Tidus swam out of view. Harry heard the chamber draining and then Tidus emerged, looking relieved to see Harry was fine.

He glanced down at the small figure on the ground. "Al Bhed?"

"Seems so," Harry agreed as he went to the access to the bubble and hauled himself part way up. "Hey Yuna, you okay?" he called, and she knelt down, looking utterly relieved.

"I'm alright," she smiled. "Glad to see you."

"You heard what I told the other?"

"Yes, I agree, this is the best way and time to see the Fayth."

"Okay, I'll send Tidus up to keep you company." He dropped back down and Tidus went to crawl up. "Hang on," he dug around and tossed something to the teen. "So we can talk."

"Thanks," Tidus scrambled up to join Yuna, wrapping an arm around her. "You sure you're okay?"

She leant into him. "Yes," she knew she was safe with Tidus and Harry there. She trusted all of her Guardians with her life but these two were different. "Can you keep teaching me?"

"Sure, then you can help me with my healing magic?"

She grinned, "Of course!" it was a relief to be able to help him with healing magic, Harry could heal too but the more healers the better.

Harry studied the controls, easily reading the labels and getting the submersible moving towards the shore. It took a bit to find the cave since everything looked different with the entire city under water and damaged. He finally found it and lowered the bubble down to it.

Yuna nodded to Tidus who took her hand and pulled her into the water, staying right with her, gently pulling her throw the water and into the cave to see the Fayth. The first time always felt strange and if the magic faltered he was there to help her, if it came down to it, he could share his air with her. They found the crystal and the Fayth appeared immediately, smiling at her and she didn't even need to pray for the man dressed as a fisherman to grant her his Aeon. Tidus pulled her back to the bubble and Harry brought it back to the submersible before heading for the shore.

Harry parked it in the shallows and opened the main hatch as the two teens scrambled out of the bubble. Tidus leapt ashore first, hand on his sword as he looked around before nodding. Harry helped Yuna up and then tossed her to Tidus who staggered but caught her and set her quickly on her feet, both blushing which made him chuckle. He grabbed his prisoner and jumped himself. Harry put her down and pulled her goggles off as well as the hood of her wetsuit.

Tidus blinked in shock. "Rikku?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she saved me. I woke up in these ruins and she was with a ship that came for salvage. She took me on board, gave me food and work. Sin attacked and I went overboard, washed up at Besaid. I didn't know what happened to her."

"Is she okay?" Yuna asked and Harry nodded, kneeling down and lifting the spell.

Rikku sat up with a gasp to see three people staring down at her, recognising one. "Tidus!" she had thought he was dead, surviving a second encounter with Sin was crazy but apparently he had. She hadn't recognised him in the water but now she scrambled up, wriggling the rest of the way out of her wetsuit.

"Why did you take Yuna?" Tidus demanded and Rikku hesitated.

"Remember the Ronso warning Tidus? Summoners going missing…the Al Bhed are taking them, aren't they?" Harry asked.

Rikku looked at the ground. "Well…..uh….okay, yes, we are!"

"But…why?" Tidus asked, bewildered.

Rikku saw the guy she didn't know look at the Summoner who looked down and she realised that Tidus didn't know what the Pilgrimage meant for his Summoner. He was still messed up by the toxin?

"Yuna," Harry called softly and Tidus turned to look at them.

"What?"

"He deserves to hear it from you," Harry warned, and she deflated but nodded. Harry put a hand on Rikku's shoulder and led her away.

"He doesn't know?" She whispered and he shook his head.

"Yuna didn't want to tell him," he admitted, leaning against a tree. "I'm Harry, The Summoner is Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska."

Rikku's eyes widened, she hadn't realised who she was trying to kidnap, just that she was a Summoner. Yevon really would have hunted them if she had succeeded in taking someone so famous.

"What?"

They turned, hearing Tidus' raised voice.

The teen whirled to look at Harry. "You knew?" he demanded, and Harry nodded. "Was I the only one?" he choked before storming off.

"Rikku?"

"Um, yes?"

"Can I trust you to protect Yuna?"

"Of course!" Rikku stood tall and Harry nodded.

"The others are almost here," he pointed towards the pavilion and then took off after Tidus, catching up to him quickly. He grabbed his arm and trapped him against a tree trunk, seeing the tears welling in blue eyes. "It wasn't mine to tell, it was up to Yuna. She hated not telling you, but she loved having someone who was excited, who helped her look to a future after her Pilgrimage," he explained gently.

"Why does she have to do this?"

"You've seen what Sin does, if your life could give others peace, even if only for a few years, would you give it?" He had, several times. He felt the fight flow out of Tidus, the teen slumping against him and Harry hugged him tight.

"I don't want her to die," Tidus whispered, accepting the comfort.

"No one does," Harry assured him. "Sin will never be permanently defeated with the Final Summoning. There is another way and we will find it," he promised and Tidus looked up, staring into his eyes, trying to see if he was serious. "I promise, we will do everything we can to keep her alive and defeat Sin."

"Auron…Auron said my Old Man is Sin," Tidus stepped away, kicking at a rock.

Harry sighed. "The Final Summoning is created from a sacrificed Guardian which Sin tears from the Summoner, that is what kills them. the Aeon is then assimilated by Sin during the calm," Harry told him softly and Tidus stared at him.

"You knew?"

"When Auron joined us it became likely as Braska was only known to have two Guardians. I assumed he would have told you."

"He did, in Luca." He punched a tree. "I hate this world!" he snarled.

Harry grabbed his hand and gently healed it. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He met teary blue eyes and then Tidus used his other arm to dry his eyes before they could fall.

"How can everyone just accept this?"

"Because it's all they've known for a thousand years," Harry shrugged.

"But you don't…you've been to Zanarkand. How?" Tidus pleaded and Harry glanced over.

"Not here, not now," he nodded at the rest of the party who were running over.

"Yuna!" Waka cried in relief as he saw her talking with another girl, Harry and Tidus nearby but letting the two talk privately.

Auron looked at his old charge and saw the signs of tears and anger. He caught the eye of Harry who looked from Tidus to Yuna sadly and Auron nodded. So, she had finally told Tidus the truth.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna called and he turned to her. "I would like Rikku to be my guardian."

Auron walked over to Rikku and stared down at her even as she lowered her head. "Show me your face. Look at me," he ordered.

"Oh, okay." She raised her head, eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," he said, almost snorting at her attempt to conceal what he was sure he would see. She opened one, it was green with a dark swirl. "As I thought."

"Um… No good?"

"Are you certain?"

"A hundred percent!" she promised, he was going to let her stay? "So, anyway… Can I?"

"If Yuna wishes it," he turned away and Yuna smiled softly.

"Yes, I do."

"Mmmph," Wakka crossed his arms.

"Rikku's a good girl. She helped me a bunch!" Tidus spoke up on her behalf.

"Mm-hm!" Rikku nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm for it! The more, the merrier!" Wakka grinned, laughing.

"Righto! Then I'll just have to be the merriest!" Rikku jumped around happily. Yuna glanced at Lulu who nodded and then Harry who smiled.

"Rikku, at your service!" she introduced herself cheerily.

It was strange. Even though Wakka had always hated the Al Bhed…He never realized Rikku was one of them.

The group set off towards Guadosalam in quiet, stopping several times to fight fiends. Rikku shocked Wakka by getting in close and stealing from the things before throwing a grenade or two…and he still didn't put the clues together.

Harry and Tidus were walking together at the back of the group until Yuna dropped back, glancing at Tidus. "I…I'm sorry Tidus," she whispered and Tidus stopped walking, turning to her, studying her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as Harry moved to give them some privacy.

"I…you were so excited, happy…I didn't want that to go away. With you telling me about Zanarkand and the future…I could dream I had one," she admitted sadly.

Tidus swallowed, trying to see it form her viewpoint. If he knew he was going to die...would he want to pretend he had a future? Yeah…he probably would. He managed a small smile for her, and she hesitantly smiled back, darting in to hug him and he squeezed her tight. She thought she was going to die but Harry had promised they'd find a way and he believed him. "Okay." This time his smile was more real and then they began walking again, falling in with Harry who smiled at them. Yuna reached over and grabbed Harry's hand before taking Tidus' as well.

Auron glanced back at the three and hid a smile behind his high collar at the sight of Yuna in the middle, holding their hands. He felt a swell of sorrow for Harry though, this Pilgrimage was likely to rob him of both of his friends, not just one. Even if Tidus did not become the next Sin, it was likely he would fade or be returned to the dream. They found a place to camp for the night and he approached Harry. "What happened in the Moonflow?" he asked, and Harry explained about the submersible and Yuna gaining Leviathan. "So now he knows.

"He's not happy we all kept it from him, but he understands it was Yuna's to tell."

Auron nodded, glad he would not need to deal with Tidus sulking. He moved off to help settle the camp and Harry saw Tidus staring so he motioned for him to follow and headed away from the camp, setting up a privacy ward. He sat at the base of a tree and waited for Tidus who quickly joined him and sat opposite him.

"Will you tell me now?"

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked, feeling tired and every year of his age.

"You talked of Zanarkand like you lived there, like me but…everyone says it was destroyed a thousand years ago, by Sin," Tidus stared at Harry, desperate for answers and Harry smiled sadly.

"I lived in Zanarkand for over two hundred years," he finally admitted and Tidus froze, jaw dropped.

"I..you…what?"

That made Harry chuckle. "How old do you think I am?"

Tidus shrugged. "Younger than Auron?"

"I was born in 1980, forty years before World War III. That was six thousand years before Zanarkand was founded as a fishing village, it took three hundred years before it really became a city and started gaining renown. The Machina Wars began two hundred and fifty or so years later and lasted for over one hundred years."

"But…that would make you around eight thousand years old!" He couldn't wrap his head around those numbers.

"About that, I stopped keeping exact count after the first thousand," Harry shrugged.

"I..how…are you…unsent?" he asked nervously, he'd heard horror stories of such people on the boat trips and from Wakka, but Harry smiled gently and shook his head.

"I can't die," he admitted softly. He tilted his head back to look up at the emerging stars. "I don't know exactly how or why, there were many events in my youth that could have had an effect on me, or it could be a combination of all of them. I do know it does not pass to my children, all of them have lived their lives and died."

"You've had kids?" And then he felt like hitting himself, of course he would have after living so long. He thought over what Harry had told him and frowned. "You were there…before my match, with that weird kid."

Harry chuckled. "His name is Percival, he is one of the Fayth, and yes, we were there. It's why I went to Besaid, I figured you'd end up there eventually or with Yuna."

"Auron said Sin…my Old Man, that he brought me here to kill him."

Harry reached out and tugged Tidus over to sit beside him, their bodies touching along their sides. "To exist as Sin but to have no control over yourself… can you blame him for seeking death?"

"No...but why me? How did Auron even get from here back to Zanarkand to watch over me? It doesn't make sense!" he leant into Harry and an arm wrapped around him, offering comfort and he accepted.

"Tidus…do you remember the Machina Wars?"

"What? No…why would I?"

"Sin destroyed Zanarkand at the end of the war," Harry pointed out softly.

Tidus frowned, so? He shook his head…the end of the war…but there hadn't been a war before Sin came and took him… "There was never any war but then how could Sin be there. I remember, before you said a failsafe in case either side was losing. Harry…."

"Zanarkand was a Summoner city, the most powerful. Bevelle relied on Machina to wage war. Zanarkand had Machina too but they did not use it for war. I'm not entirely sure what started the war, I was in Kalm at the time, visiting friends. It wasn't too bad at the beginning, more skirmishes than real war. Those from Bevelle were fanatics who were not beyond bombing their own towns if they doubted their loyalty. I did what I could to keep the vulnerable safe. I helped build the Fayth's Temple on Besaid, although the island was considerably larger back then, even settled refuges on the island. I helped smuggle Summoners to Besaid and Kilika without Bevelle finding out. The Machina got more and more powerful, we were losing," Harry stopped, hating dredging the memories up.

Tidus listened in silence, a sick feeling growing in his stomach, how could he not know this? Yeah, he had hated school and dropped out to play Blitzball….but there is no way he could miss a war they'd been losing. What did that mean?

"That was when Yu Yevon became the leader of Zanarkand. He was a powerful Summoner, Mage…and good friend. I was Godfather to his daughter and helped raise her after her Mother died when she was five. He knew about my Immortality, I took a Death spell meant for him and was up again in minutes. He used that, sending me on missions that meant sure death, because he knew I would come back, he used to look so guilty when he did though. He hated using me like that and that is why I always accepted the missions. It was during the war that I met Aiden and we fell in love. He was a Summoner, though not a strong one, and it was tough since I was away so much, but we made it work. He knew about me too and he…he became a Fayth so that he wouldn't die and leave me. I would have stayed with him for his whole life, he never needed to do that. In the end we were separated, he was moved to Kalm and I slept. I went to sleep in a cave in the mountains near Luca…they are now cliffs, I was lucky they weren't in the sea."

"You slept?"

"One perk of Immortality is the ability to sleep for centuries. I went to sleep shortly before the end of the war, I'd been awake for over a thousand years and I was just so worn out by all of the death. I woke up not long before we met on Besaid."

"That's some nap," Tidus muttered and Harry chuckled.

"I didn't expect to sleep that long," he admitted. "What I know of the end of the war I have learned from the Fayth," he warned and Tidus nodded. "Bevelle bombed Zanarkand, killing many. Yu Yevon turned all surviving citizens of Zanarkand into Fayth, except Yunalesca, and her husband, Lord Zaon, to summon a Dream Zanarkand. He created Sin as his armour to protect the dream city, but as his humanity faded Sin went on a rampage and ultimately ended up destroying Zanarkand. As soon as the news of Sin reached Bevelle, a ceasefire was called, and the war ended."

A dream Zanarkand…with no war… he swallowed hard. "Harry…what am I?" he forced out past a throat that felt blocked and Harry looked at him.

"You've already worked it out, haven't you?" Harry whispered sadly, reaching out to gently grip his shoulder. "I'm sorry Tidus."

"No…no, no, no. that's impossible! I'm real! I eat and sleep and bleed…"

"Contact with Sin, changed you, enabled you to exist outside of the dream…so long as the Fayth keep dreaming."

Tidus scrambled to his feet, stumbling away from Harry, not wanting to hear it but…his strange dreams, the boy…how could he travel 1000 years into the future? "Why me?"

"Jecht was their first attempt to finally defeat Sin but it failed."

"So I'm the next try, huh?" he demanded as Harry stood up. "What happens to me if the dream ends?"

"the Fayth believe you will fade with the dream…I don't know. You're more than a dream now but enough to keep you alive without their power?"

"But they'll keep dreaming, won't they?" he pleaded.

"They're tired Tidus, the want to rest. For that to happen Sin has to die. If we fail, they will keep dreaming, I told you we'd find a way to keep Yuna alive…and I will do the same for you."

"Why? Why do you care?" Tidus demanded, hands balled into fists as he got in Harry's face.

"I've been there, with a death sentence hanging over my head. I went to my death willingly because it was literally the only way. I was given the choice to pass on or come back to defeat my enemy, no one mentioned it would be a permanent return. I saved my people but in the end little changed. I will not sit by and let that happen to you or Yuna. I care about both of you," Harry admitted and Tidus felt his anger fade away, leaving him tired, swaying on his feet and Harry pulled him into a hug that Tidus found himself returning, leaning into the Mage's strength. "I promise I will do everything I can to save you both," Harry whispered in his ear.

Tidus clung to him, mind spinning from shock after shock. Harry was like a rock that he clung to, seeking stability. He cared about Harry too, like he cared about Yuna. How could he tell her that her Pilgrimage could mean his death as well as hers? He let Harry take his weight, head resting on his shoulder and he felt Harry lower them to the ground, too tired and hurt to do anything.

"Sleep Tidus, I'll keep you safe," Harry promised, a hand running through the blonde hair and Tidus closed his eyes, trusting him, despite the bombshells Harry had dropped on him.

Twenty minutes later Lulu approached and saw Tidus sleeping in Harry's arms and Harry shook his head. She nodded and retreated back to the rest of the group, assuring them they were fine.

 _TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _I have defeated Yunalesca without dying and having to start again! So proud of myself. Now to go collect the other aeons and level up more before facing Sin. Any tips?_

 **Chapter 8**

Harry stayed relaxed, letting Tidus sleep in his arms, feeling sick at what he had told the younger male. Contact with Sin had changed Tidus, given him a form of flesh and blood…but no one thought that would be enough to save him. It was the one thing Harry had never been able to do…share his immortality. He wasn't a vampire who could turn people into beings like him. He had tried everything when he'd realised he wasn't aging. He'd been hit by an AK when he was twenty-five and it had no effect on him at all. He'd worked with Hermione for years, but they had never been able to confirm what made him immortal, let alone how to share it with another. Though, they had recreated Flamel's great work, creating a Philosopher's stone. It had allowed him to keep his first wife, Daphne, with him for several centuries until she had been killed. None of their children had survived WWIII and they had never had more, thanks to the stones effect on her body. It gave basic immortality at the cost of the ability to have children, that was why there hadn't been hundreds of Flamel's. even after so long he still missed the Slytherin Ice Queen. They'd barely exchanged five words at school but then she had fought in the Final Battle…he had found her after, out on the grounds with her best friend, Tracey, dead in her arms. The Ice Queen mask had been well and truly destroyed as she sobbed over the other girl and he had been unable to juts watch without helping. From there had grown a tentative friendship which had eventually blossomed into love…she'd been amused that their marriage had done more for the House rivalries than the help of her Housemates during the battle.

Harry looked up as he sensed someone, smiling softly at Yuna as she quietly approached. She knelt down, looking at Tidus in concern. "Is he okay?" she whispered.

"He will be," Harry answered just as softly. He lifted an arm in offering and Yuna tucked herself into his side, her head resting against Tidus. Harry kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep, I'll keep watch," he promised, wrapping magic around them to keep them safe. He glanced Kimahri watching over them and nodded to the Ronso before closing his eyes, letting his mind quiet, relying on his magic to alert him to danger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tidus didn't want to wake up, for the first time in forever he felt warm and totally safe. He felt fingers gently run through his hair and shifted, burying closer to the source of warmth but then he heard a feminine chuckle and he forced his eyes open, blinking sleepily at Yuna. She looked really pretty with the light behind her like that and he couldn't help the soft smile.

That smile…it made her hope they really could find another way, that maybe she could have something more than death. When he looked at her like that she felt her heart race, her cheeks go pink. She'd never felt anything like this for anyone on Besaid. It didn't help that Tidus wasn't the only one of her Guardians who made her feel like that. "Good morning," she greeted and Tidus yawned.

"Morning?" he just wanted to go back to sleep but then his pillow moved, and he heard someone laughing.

"You really aren't a morning person," Harry commented and Tidus pushed himself up, blushing as he realised he'd slept in Harry's arms all night.

And then their talk from last night rushed back and he fought to not react, Yuna didn't need to know…maybe that was hypocritical after he'd gotten upset over no one telling him she would die using the Final Aeon…but he wasn't ready to think about what he was. "Sorry," he mumbled, and Harry laughed again.

"No problem at all, you needed the sleep and I was comfortable enough. Harry stood and stretched before offering each of them a hand to help them up. Soon they had brushed their clothing off and headed back into camp for breakfast before continuing on.

Back on the road the three stayed together, Yuna in the middle and holding their hands again. No one said anything, if she was content then they were happy. She deserved some happiness before they reached Zanarkand. No one felt the need to rush so they walked at an easy pace until finally they reached the entrance to Guadosalam.

Harry looked at it curiously, he had yet to actually meet a Guado, although he'd seen Maester Seymour at the Stadium when the fiends were attacking. If he didn't know better he'd say the man had the Final Aeon, yet no one had mentioned he had undergone the Pilgrimage. That was the only way could see for the existence of that Aeon. The whole place seemed to have been hollowed out from a massive tree and it gave him the creeps.

As they entered an elderly but well-dressed Guado eagerly approached them. "We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way," Tromell reached for her hand.

"Uh, me?" she asked in bewilderment even as Harry and Tidus blocked the reach for her hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka looked from them to the Guado, not wanting a fight to break out here of all places.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I'm called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna."

"Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?" she looked to her guardians. "We've never even met."

"Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome," Tromell offered, looking at the two men who had blocked him. Perhaps his master's plan would not work, how close was she to these two Guardian's?

"Twist our arms why don't ya!" Rikku grinned but anyone who knew her would realise it wasn't just a happy grin, this guy had tried to grab her cousin and she was waiting for him to make another move.

They followed Tromell down a few levels until they came out in an open space blocked with large doors. The old Guado pushed the door open and ushered them inside into the front room of the Mansion. "Please wait here," he wandered off and they looked around.

"I wonder what smells so nice!" Rikku asked after a few moments and Tidus shrugged, it smelt like food, but he wouldn't eat anything here., something felt very off about the whole place.

"Why does he want to see me?" Yuna looked between her guardians.

"It may be he wishes to meet a Summoner on their Pilgrimage or perhaps due to your Father," Auron admitted and she nodded, yes, that seemed likely. Many people wanted to meet her because of Lord Braska.

"Kimahri not like Maester Seymour," The Ronso rumbled and Yuna quickly hushed him.

"I don't like the smell of this one, eh?" Wakka admitted quietly to Lulu who nodded before moving off to wander up the stairs, looking at the portraits. Curious, Tidus followed her. "These are the past leaders of the Guado," she explained, and he frowned.

"They all look the same!"

"Maester Seymour doesn't look like them, though," Wakka pointed to the portrait on his side of the room and Tidus walked over, Harry joining him.

"Don't you know? The last leader…" she pointed out his portrait. "Maester Jyscal wed a human woman. She was Seymour's mother."

Discussion ended as Tromell reappeared, beckoning them into the door. "This way, please." They walked into a large room that held tables on either side, filled with food and drink, the source of the smell Rikku had commented on earlier. "I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here." He left them through another door and Rikku sighed in annoyance at all the waiting.

"What could it be? Oooh…I haven't done anything to make him mad," Yuna whispered, automatically reaching for Harry and Tidus.

"Mmmm! This is good!" Rikku mumbled as she began eating, the only one to feel comfortable enough to do so. "Guado sure know how to eat!"

"I get the feeling he called us up here for more than just dinner," Wakka kicked at the floor, looking around. "Nothing 'gainst the Maester, but I hope we get this over with quick."

"Stay on your guard," Auron warned, he didn't like this at all. What could the Maester want with Yuna? He didn't trust the Guado or the Maester's, not after everything he'd see over the years. For Yuna to be singled out, he hoped it was just someone wanting to meet Lord Braska's daughter, but he had the feeling there was more to it than that.

"Why? This guy's just a priest, right?" Tidus asked, wanting clarification.

"Those with power use that power. Maesters have power," Auron answered, arms crossed across his chest.

"Wait… You sure you don't have something against Yevon?" Tidus asked, curious. He remembered what Harry had said, that Yevon had been the leader of Zanarkand, he wasn't a god or something.

Auron: chuckled darkly. "I lived a long time in Zanarkand."

"Aaaah," yeah, Zanarkand, or at least the dream, had no gods.

Lulu moved closer to the three of them and even as Tidus looked toward her, she began to speak. "There's no temple here in Guadosalam, see? Summoners usually just pass through on their way elsewhere," she said and Tidus laughed. "What?" she snapped.

"I didn't even ask a question and you're explaining things," his answer made Yuna giggle.

"You'd rather I say nothing, then?" She arched an eyebrow and that had Harry chuckling alongside Yuna.

"No, no! Maybe you finally believe I don't know anything about Spira. And maybe that means you believe me about Zanarkand, too?"

"Well… There are many things I do not know. Your Zanarkand is one of those things. I suppose I can't say what I think either way. Still, be careful. You shouldn't tell other people," Lulu admitted before warning him.

"Yeah, I know."

Tromell re-entered the hall and smiled. "Truly, it is good to have guests again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira," Yuna offered, stepping forward, letting go of their hands.

"Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?" Tidus asked quietly.

"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man," Wakka answered just as quietly.

"Truly, a loss for us all. But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour…" he spread his arms widely. "He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira."

"That is enough, Tromell," Seymour chastised gently as he entered the room. "Must I always endure such praise?" he bowed, looking them over. "Welcome!"

"You…wanted to see me?" Yuna asked, trying to hide her nerves, feeling Harry and Tidus move up with her again.

"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush," Seymour smiled.

"Please, keep this short. Yuna must rush," Auron almost snapped, annoyed at the wasted time.

"Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way," he bowed and moved them out from under the middle of the room.

As they did, Harry glanced up and then nudged Tidus, both of them recognising the device set into the ceiling, a sphere projector. "Thought this stuff isn't allowed," Tidus whispered.

"Remember, some machina is allowed, but only what Yevon says," Harry answered just as softly. What could Seymour possible have to show Yuna? Suddenly the room around them vanished into a field of stars and then they were rushing forward, buildings beginning to form around them into a place three people recognised, Zanarkand.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane," Seymour explained as they moved through the city.

" _The Blitzball stadium is experiencing technical difficulties. Tonight's game will be delayed. We are experiencing heavy congestion in the stadium area. The area will be off-limits until further notice. We apologize for the inconvenience,"_ they could make out the PA announcement in the background and it made Tidus homesick, Harry too. For them it seemed like just yesterday that they had been in the wonderful city. Harry shivered as he saw a group of people walking down the street, he knew them all, they had been dear friends and then Tory called his name, he recognised the movement of her lips and a figure ran through him…it was him! He saw Tidus' eyes widen in shock at the sight of Harry dressed formally, his hair long and partially braided. Obviously this was on a day when Yu had dragged him to some sort of formal event.

"Zanarkand," Tidus whispered, looking again at Harry. He looked a bit different now, his hair shorter though not as short as his own. He did look a little silly in the robes though.

"Correct. Zanarkand…as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand," Seymour announced grandly, and Harry had to stifle a retort to that misinformation. "She once lived in this metropolis."

"She, who?" Yuna asked in confusion and then the scene changed to an ornate chamber where a young woman sat on the bed. "Lady Yunalesca!"

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name."

"It was my father who named me," Yuna admitted as she watched her namesake.

Harry too couldn't take his eyes off his Goddaughter. What in Merlin's name was she wearing? Had she lost all sense when her Father died, and he slept?

"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin…it took an unbreakable bond of love– of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity." At his words a man in ornate armour entered, passing right through Yuna to embrace Yunalesca.

Yuna looked down shyly and then glanced at Harry and Tidus before Seymour whispered in her ear. Yuna covered her mouth. When the vision faded, she made a dash for a glass of water on a table. She gulped down the water and then looked at her friends as they gathered around her in concern.

"Wow! Your face is beet red!"

"You okay?" Tidus asked gently.

"Mm…ahh… I… He…he asked me to marry him!" she stammered out, shocked by the offer.

"You serious?" Tidus was shocked and then he turned to Seymour. "Hey!"

"You know what Yuna must do," Auron growled, pleased when the others moved between her and Seymour and…yes that was lightning crackling along Harry's fingertips as the Mage glared at the Maester.

"Of course," he smiled and gestured grandly. "Lady Yuna–no, all summoners–are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon."

"Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing."

"Even so, the actors must play their parts." He walked towards Yuna and Wakka backed off a little. "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." He then lent in and whispered something that had her eyes widening in shock and a little anger. She stammered, unable to form words.

"We will do so, then," Auron answered for her as Harry reached out to gently pull her away from Seymour. "We leave."

"Lady Yuna, I await your favourable reply." He called as Yuna was hurried out of the room. "Why are you still here, sir?" he called, only Auron and Tidus hearing as the others were ahead. Auron paused. "I beg your pardon," Seymour offered a courtly, though mocking, bow. "We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."

Tidus frowned but then lent in to sniff Auron, he couldn't smell anything. Auron shoved him aside and stormed out, Tidus quickly following. They caught up to the others outside where Yuna had sunk down on a bench, Harry kneeling in front of her, holding her hand. Tidus quickly moved to join them while Auron stayed in the background.

"Yuna, what did he say?" Harry asked gently and she went red, in embarrassment or anger?"

"He said it was unseemly, that Spira would be disgusted," she choked out.

"What?" Wakka asked, confused.

"For a Summoner of my standing…to be with a no name Guardian," she whispered and the whole group were angered by his callus words.

"Oh Yuna…this is your Pilgrimage, your life, your happiness," Harry soothed, and Lulu nodded.

"Yuna, the high summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change," she mused. "His other words make it seem he has some other motivation though.

"Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says," Wakka offered.

"Come on! I mean, marriage?" Tidus shook his head. No way would Yuna say yes to that creep...right?

"Hmmm. Jealous?" Rikku nudged Tidus playful and he shook his head.

"What? No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait!" she was right…he was jealous. He was more confused than he'd ever ben. He wasn't a kid, he knew all about love and physical pleasure but despite all the fans he'd gained, he'd never down more than kiss and some light groping over clothes. He was torn though….he really liked Yuna but…he also really liked Harry. And what did it matter anyway? He wasn't real, he was just a dream.

"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us," Wakka grumbled, actually glaring back at the mansion.

"Maybe it is a fine time," Yuna whispered and Tidus stared at her, eyes wide.

"You serious?" He demanded.

"If my getting married would help Spira…if it would make people happy…If I could do that for people…maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right," she explained.

"Seriously? " he really couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he looked at Harry who sighed.

"Maybe, but you also need to consider this. If we fail to find another way, then you will die at the end of this. You deserve to do whatever makes you happy, no matter what anyone else thinks. On the other hand, we find another way, but you've married Seymour than you could be stuck for the rest of your life in a loveless marriage," Harry explained rather bluntly.

"You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married," Rikku offered without naming a potential groom.

"I will…go on. I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand," Yuna answered absently, mind spinning with everything she needed to consider.

"Umm, I guess so…"

"I am a summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin," Yuna stated more firmly, she would defeat Sin, hopefully permanently and without anyone else dying.

"Like Braska before you," Auron nodded in approval.

Tidus clenched his hands, he had to stop himself from shouting, 'what's there to think about?' Why wasn't anyone asking is she loved or even liked him? Harry sort of had when he mentioned getting stuck with Seymour for life but none of the others seemed to care about that. He looked over as a hand rested on his shoulder, seeing the understanding in Harry's eyes.

"I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this," Yuna stood up, smoothing down her skirt. She looked at Harry and Tidus and Harry nodded, nudging Tidus into walking with her between them. they walked up in silence until they came to an elderly Guado, guarding the tunnel.

"Remember, the Farplane is sacrosanct. Proper decorum, please," he warned, and Yuna nodded before they entered the tunnel.

The party gathered outside the glowing membrane of Farplane at top of steps, Tidus staring in awe at the sight while Harry frowned. None of this had existed last he had walked the world and something about it, felt wrong to him.

"Question!" Tidus announced and they looked at him. "About this Farplane…When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something?"

"You'll see once we get there," Wakka answered, pushing him up the stairs but then noticed Auron was sitting at the bottom.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked, he had his suspicions about Auron.

"I do not belong there."

"Ohohoho! You're scared!" Tidus called back.

"Searching the past to find the future…This is all that is there. I need it not," Auron told him juts before Wakka entered, following the others although Rikku was hesitating on the stairs, not sure whether to go in or not.

"You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the Pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person–an illusion, nothing else," Rikku offered.

"Hmm…" Tidus looked up at the entrance again.

"Well, have fun!" she waved as Harry walked up to join Tidus.

"What, you're not going either, Rikku?" Tidus asked her and she smiled softly.

"I keep my memories inside."

"Huh?"

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are," she sat on the railing opposite Auron.

"Come on," Harry guided him through the swirling membrane and into the Farplane.

"What the…?" Tidus stared around in awe as Pyreflies swirled over incandescent gardens and psychedelic falls, all set beneath a whirlpool of clouds.

Harry looked around, this wasn't the real Farplane, just a representation of it. It seemed Rikku's explanation was accurate, thankfully, since he didn't want to be dealing with a bunch of dead souls.

Yuna stood opposite Tidus facing image of parents, Wakka faced Chappu while Lulu looked at Chappu from afar. The Farplane was cool, but Tidus couldn't stop thinking about Yuna. Her parents–they looked so happy together. But it got him worried that maybe seeing them would make Yuna really consider Seymour's proposal.

"Yo, Chappu! Meant to come see you earlier, ya? Sorry!" Wakka bowed to his brothers' image. "I know you won't hold it against me. I gave up the game. I'm a guardian from here on, you know? This guy–looks a lot like you–showed up. Travelling with him, I thought, maybe…you were still alive somewhere, ya? But, then again, here you are on the Farplane. Guess your place is here," Wakka looked away before mustering a smile. "So, how you been? Oh, that guy I just told you 'bout, I gave him your sword. He likes it."

They moved farther away from Wakka to give him his privacy, heading for Yuna but they passed close to Lulu and heard her sad whisper. "He is dead, and I am still alive. Coming here really makes that clear. I should focus more on what I have to do now."

"So…Yuna?" Tidus called softly as they approached, and she glanced at him before smiling at them both.

"I've decided."

"What is your decision?" Harry asked softly. He did not want her to marry Seymour, and not just because he knew the Maester was up to no good somehow.

"I remember, when I was only seven years old, in Bevelle that day. My father had defeated Sin, and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing. They all seemed so happy. If I defeated Sin, that would make everyone happy…wouldn't it?" she asked and Tidus nodded.

"Then that will be the happiness I give the people; my own happiness is also important."

"Let's go back! You gotta tell Seymour," Tidus grinned, happy she was going to say no to the pompous creep.

"Before that… Call Sir Jecht. Give it a try," She gently tugged Tidus closer to the edge and Harry moved up behind them.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. He won't come," she smiled, sure the man was still alive somewhere. If he had died they would have heard, he had been important as her Father's Guardian.

Trying not to think about his old man made him think about him, of course. He waited but nothing happened.

"See, told you!"

Yuna looked so happy for him that he didn't have the heart to admit why his Father hadn't appeared. He wasn't there because he wasn't dead. He was Sin.

"That means he's alive, you know?" She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, wandering how he would ever tell her the truth.

"I'd rather never see him again," he admitted softly.

"What makes you hate him so?" she didn't understand it, the Jecht she had known had been a good man.

"Everything he does just makes me mad. It was his fault that me and my mother…" he trailed off as the image of a woman with light brown hair appeared, floating before them, smiling softly. "Ah… Mom?" It wasn't possible. He heard Yuna gasp even as Harry took his free hand, offering comfort. "I-It's her!"

"She's very pretty," Yuna offered.

"But… Wait. No one ever performed the sending for her," he was very confused about the whole Sending and fiend thing still. Then of course was the fact she had never existed in the first place, she was just the dream of some Fayth. Which meant Rikku was right, these things were just reacting to his memories.

"She must've accepted death while she was still alive."

"Whoa there, that's my mother you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she turned to him, horrified that she'd hurt or offended him, but he just shrugged it off.

"It's okay," he sighed. "Ah. I think I just figured something out."

"What?" Harry finally spoke up.

"Why I hate my old man," he answered, staring at the image of his Mom. "Whenever my old man was around, my mother wouldn't even look at me. Maybe that's when I started to resent him, even hate him. When he left us…Mom just lost her energy," he swallowed hard. "The old lady next door told me…when a lovebird dies, the one left behind…It just gives up living so it can join its mate. It was just like that. I hated my old man even more. But really, my old man…Oh, man…"

"Hm?" She squeezed his hand again,

"I must sound so stupid," he muttered, and Yuna gathered her courage, quickly kissing his cheek, making him start, eyes wide.

"I don't think so." She turned to look at Harry. "What about you Harry?"

Harry hesitated but then stepped up, focusing on the parents he barely remembered after so long but slowly the image of them formed.

"Wow, your Mother is so pretty," Yuna told him, and Harry nodded.

"She was really smart too, so I've been told."

"You don't know yourself?" Tidus asked and Harry shrugged.

"They were killed when I was just over a year old," he answered, watching the image of his parents, James' arms wrapped around Lily's waist. But then, to the shock of all of the, the figures looked right at Harry, smiling at him. 'We're proud of you,' James said with no sound and Harry swallowed. How was this possible? 'We love you', Lily added, lifting a hand to him and Harry reached back, their fingers grazing before the two vanished.

Yuna had a hand over her mouth as she watched something that should be impossible. Harry was a mystery, even after travelling together for the last several weeks. He never gave much personal information and he had just appeared on Besaid one day. And yet…she trusted him, she just knew he would do whatever he had to in order to protect her, to protect all of them. He was very attractive, kind, but there was something sad about him and she just wanted him to be happy. She watched as more people formed, two men and a woman with shocking pink hair.

"My Godfather, Sirius his best friend and my honorary Uncle, Remus and his wife, Nymphadora," Harry whispered as Wakka and Lulu came up behind them, seeing how both teens were holding Harry's hands. They'd obviously missed something.

"Well? Need some more time?" Wakka asked and Yun glanced at Harry before shaking her head.

"No. I'm ready."

"Did I miss something?" Lulu looked between the three and Tidus laughed nervously but didn't say anything. They headed for the exit, reappearing on the top of the stairs.

"Thanks for waiting! I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour," she told them as they made their way down the stairs.

The Guado in vicinity gasped and they spun to see the image of a robed Guado elder reaching out of swirling mist, pulling himself free of the Farplane and as he did, Harry suddenly understood and glanced at Auron.

"Lord Jyscal!?" A young Guado woman gasped in horror, hands clasped to her breast.

"Lord Jyscal!" a man, possibly her husband pulled her away.

"Oooooohhh…" the unsent pulled himself fully free.

"He does not belong here," Harry called, moving closer to Yuna to protect her and Jyscal focused on him, starting towards them.

"Why?" Yuna moved back and Tidus was there, one hand on her arm, the other on his sword.

"Yuna, send him," Auron called up to her. As Yuna climbed the steps, Auron grabbed his chest and collapsed, swatting Pyreflies. Everyone was watching Jyscal and failed to notice, except Harry who glanced back and nodded at the confirmation of his theory concerning Auron.

"Lord Jyscal…"

"He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him now!" Lulu yelled and Yuna nodded, raising her hands. She began the sending in earnest and Jyscal vanished, dropping a sphere which she quickly hid.

Auron got up, sounding ragged. "Talk later. We leave now," he growled. They quickly left, heading back into Guadosalam

"Wha…what was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?" Wakka looked between Yuna and Auron, expecting one of them to know but then he looked at Harry as well since he knew things others didn't, like lost Fayth.

"He wasn't sent, so he became a fiend, right?" Tidus asked.

"I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be sent," Yuna shook her head.

"I would think that he was sent once…but he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen," Harry answered, eyes roaming, looking carefully at the reactions of the Guado around them as word quickly spread of what had happened.

"That's against the rules, isn't it?" Rikku asked nervously, sticking close to the three, they had been the most accepting of her, especially Yunnie since they were family.

"It means he died an unclean death," Auron answered firmly. They reached Seymour's mansion and Yuna hesitated before squaring her shoulders.

"I will go…meet with Maester Seymour."

"Yuna! Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours," Auron warned as she headed towards the doors.

"Yuna!" Tidus called and she looked back, "Just whistle," he told her, and she nodded. If there was trouble all she had to do was whistle and they would come running. He wandered off, up to the balcony and Rikku ran after him.

"Yunie's not getting married, is she?" She asked nervously.

"Don't think so," Tidus leant on the railing.

"It's your big chance, huh?" she elbowed him, and he stared at her.

"Huh?"

"That's no thing to say! I think she should get married and stop being a summoner, as long as it's to the right person."

"You serious?" he glanced at her again, was she saying what he thought she was? She thought he should marry Yuna?

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because she deserves to be happy, you do too. If...if she has to fight Sin then better to have you at her side than that creep." She smiled and Tidus blinked but then smiled slightly, it was a nice dream…and that thought nearly made him laugh, a dream having a dream. "Then, you could take her away and live a quiet life somewhere. Yeah, sounds good to me!" She grinned and leapt off the balcony to join the others below and Tidus shook his head.

"You could marry Yuna," a familiar voice said, and then Harry was standing beside him, looking down at the rest of the party.

"Yeah right, and leave her a widow? I've seen how that ends," Tidus shook his head, even if he did kinda want that, it wasn't possible for him. And then Harry was pulling him around to face him, green eyes serious.

"I told you, I'm not letting either of you die."

"I want to believe that…but you're not all-powerful Harry. Some things…can't be stopped. Get the feeling my fading is one of them," he shrugged. Harry snarled and then did something that shocked Tidus, he yanked him close and kissed him, hard. He was shocked, it was different to the kisses he'd had before but it also felt good and he kissed back, hands moving to cling to Harry's coat.

Harry held on just as tightly as they kissed, he'd half expected Tidus to push him away, instead the younger male was holding on tight and kissing him back. It felt really good to have someone in his arms again after so long and the kiss ended far too soon for his tastes, but it had lasted a lot longer than normal thanks to his ability to forgo oxygen and Tidus being a Blitzball player.

"Wow," Tidus whispered and Harry grinned. He leant against Harry, breathing deeply to calm himself down after that kiss. "Harry I…this is…what about Yuna? I thought you liked her?"

"I do, and I know you do too," Harry answered softly, hand against Tidus' cheek and he grinned at seeing him blush.

"Oh," Tidus swallowed, he'd heard of that, even seen three people together in Zanarkand but things here seemed different and he hadn't wanted to assume or anything.

"Come on, we better get back down there," Harry tugged him back down to where the others were waiting.

Lulu walked over to join them, arching an eyebrow as she saw the fading blush on Tidus' cheeks but then she became serious. "I'm a little worried about Lord Jyscal. I wonder if Maester Seymour has heard. Leave the Guado's problems to the Guado…they say," she sighed and Harry nodded.

"That's another reason to leave, if trouble starts we want to be well away from here," Harry answered, he didn't like this at all. They waited for a while before Tidus began fidgeting too much so Harry sent him on to get an idea of how bad the Thunder Plains were, there'd been a massive storm earlier which had made crossing impossible and they couldn't leave until it had passed.

Tidus headed down the tunnel only to bump into Shelinda. "Hey," he greeted, waving at her.

"My… Was the lady summoner not with you?"

"No. She's at Seymour's place," eh shrugged, leaning against the rock wall and she gasped, scandalised.

"That's 'Maester Seymour.' Or 'Lord Seymour.'"

"Oh, I'll be careful. Sorry," he winced at his goof.

Shelinda smiled, seeing he was genuinely sorry for his mistake. "That's all right. Oh! Maester Seymour left Guadosalam a short while ago."

"You serious?" he straightened up, wasn't the guy going to wait for Yuna's answer?

"I believe he went to the temple in Macalania. Maester Seymour is also the high priest of that temple."

"Whoa, I gotta tell the others! Thanks!" he called back as he ran for the mansion. "Hey! News!" he called as he ran up and Rikku stuck her head in the door to call Yuna out. Tidus stopped and waited for Yuna to join them. "They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple," eh quickly explained and Wakka chuckled.

"Macalania Temple," he corrected and Tidus nodded, that was it!

"Aye."

"What I don't get is…Why would the lord Maester head off without a peep to anyone?" Wakka looked at the others for answers.

Rikku shrugged, "Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon."

"Ah, that's probably it," Wakka agreed and Yuna sighed.

"Yuna, what is it?" Harry asked in concern and she mustered a smile.

"Oh, nothing."

"Hmm… You're a poor liar," Harry stared her down and she looked away.

"It's true! It's nothing! Come on, let's go," she moved quickly to leave, giving them no choice but to follow, even if Rikku did so reluctantly.

Yuna's mind was churning with indecision. She did not wish to marry Seymour, but if it was the only way? No, Harry kept saying there was another way to defeat Sin, so there must be something else she could do. She had time to think, crossing the Thunder Plains would take time and then they had to get through the woods and across the ice.

Tidus was also distracted but by far more pleasant thoughts. He had really liked that kiss and was hoping for another sooner rather than later…what would it be like to kiss Yuna?

TBC…

So pairing has been revealed.

I just got Anima! Tips welcome


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 _I've gotten people complaining about sudden slash. I did mention slash was possible and the story info is now marked with the threesome as the pairing. Will not go beyond kissing though, nothing graphic._

 _I got Yojimbo! Not that he's very useful, took all my Gil but got him for 190060. Gone back to the islands to capture the fiends and got on the ferry, it lets you have a go at the Jecht shot. But it's impossible, they flash up too fast and it can take several times pressing the three buttons together to register, especially when hitting up and right at the same time. Very frustrating, every time I almost get it, I get caught out on the upper right. My controller is new so that can't be the issue._

 **Chapter 9**

They emerged from the tunned and stared out at the barren plain as thunder crashed, lightning striking a nearby tower.

"Oh, no…We're here," Rikku cowered as lightning flashed again.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" Tidus gulped, give him an ocean or river ay day, this was suicide!

"See the lightning rod towers?" Lulu pointed at the nearest one. "The lightning is drawn to them…hopefully."

"We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?" Wakka grinned at Tidus who nodded.

"Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas," Lulu stared out at the plain, she had travelled this before but if anything the storms seemed worse now than in her memory, that wasn't possible, was it?

Rikku crouched low, cowering. "I think I forgot something in Guadosalam."

"Nice knowing you," Auron stated coolly and she straightened up.

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" she grabbed onto Harry's arm and he winced at the strength of her grip.

"Are you scared of the lightning?" Harry asked as they moved for the first tower, wincing every time her grip tightened as lightning flashed.

"Mm-hm. When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach. My brother tried to beat it back with a spell. (Squeaks at another thunderclap) But he missed and hit me instead! It was a Thunder spell — 'Bzzzzzzt!'"

"Ouch!" Tidus winced in sympathy as they reached the tower without anyone getting hit, thankfully.

"I've been scared of lightning ever since," she admitted.

"But it can be effective. Magic is effective against marine fiends," Harry pointed out gently.

"My brother said that, too."

"You should learn some spells, too," Lulu offered, having overheard. She did feel sorry for what the girl had experience, but she would never make it if she didn't confront her fear.

"Aaaaah! "

"Hmm… Maybe later," Lulu moved off.

Harry pried Rikku's hand off his arm and moved to face her. "Would you like me to cast a spell on you to help?"

"Can you?"

"Yes, it's a variation of the NulShock spell except it can withstand multiple hits."

"Yes please!"

"Alright," he quickly cast it on her and then to be safe he cast it on Yuna and Tidus as well, the others had already started for the next tower. "Ready?"

Tidus grinned and held his hand out to Yuna who took it. "Go!" He took off running, Yuna laughing as he pulled her along. Harry followed, Rikku holding tight to his hand as they ran through the storm.

Auron turned to see the four younger ones running through the storm. A lightning bolt nearly hit Yuna only to reflect off an invisible shield, a Nul spell? That would only block one hit though, meaning she was no exposed and yet she seemed completely unworried.

"Who built these towers anyway?" Tidus asked as they paused to catch their breath.

"They used to say, "Plains of lightning, plains of thunder, those who cross are torn asunder." It was almost impossible to cross the plains alive. Bilghen, an Al Bhed appeared built the towers that served as lightning rods across the plains, allowing relatively safe passage across the plains. He was building a tower when he was struck and killed by lightning," Harry answered. It had been during the war and he had been hired by Bevelle to create the safe path so that they could cross to get to Zanarkand more easily. And it hadn't been natural lightning that had hit him but a spell, Yu had sent a team to stop him. They had been too late, but they had stopped him from completing the task as six more towers were to have been built.

Auron glanced at Harry, he knew things about history no one else seemed to know. He did not think he was unsent but how did he know?

They were half way to the Al Bhed inn when they came across another traveller sheltering beneath a tower.

"Shelinda!" Tidus greeted and she smiled.

"Ah, good day!" She bowed to them. "Is it true? I heard that Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna are to be wed! It's such great news! I have to tell everyone!" she was smiling happily, excited by the news and Yuna looked away, not wanting to spoil her joy.

"Where'd you hear that?" Harry asked, no one outside of their party and Seymour knew so how had word spread so quickly? Was Seymour trying to back Yuna into a corner and make her say yes? It seemed like it.

"From the Guado. They were all very excited!"

"Eh. I'm afraid you heard a little wrong. Yuna's gonna turn him down," Tidus squeezed her hand

"Oh…Really?" Shelinda frowned, had she done the wrong thing in spreading the word?

"I am sorry Shelinda, but the Guado have spoken prematurely. Maester Seymour did ask me but I have not given him my answer yet," Yuna spoke up gently, not wanting her to feel bad.

"I see… That's unfortunate. I'm sure that people will rejoice all over Spira should you say yes."

They quickly moved on and Tidus glanced at Yuna. "Why not tell her if you're saying yes or not?" he asked at the next tower, hanging back to let the others get ahead and Yuna blushed.

"I did not think it right to tell her before giving Maester Seymour my answer."

"You're not reconsidering are you?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"I…"

"Yuna…" he leant in, heart pounding in his chest, he saw her eyes widen but she didn't try to move away. Their lips touched gently, hesitantly, nothing like the kiss he'd shared with Harry but just as special as their first kiss. He pulled back and stared down at her, lifting a hand to gently brush her hair back. "Don't chose for the people, chose for you. It's your life, your story," he whispered.

Yuna stared up at Tidus, shocked. He'd kissed her…her first kiss. Growing up, training to be a Summoner, with Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri hovering…even if there had been a boy she liked there never would have been the chance. Was this love? She didn't know. Being with Tidus always cheered her up and made her feel safe…but so did Harry. And she had seen them in the woods that night, they had looked so peaceful together that she had thought maybe they were together but then Tidus wouldn't have kissed her, would he? "Tidus?"

"I care about you Yuna, a lot," he answered honestly. "Just like I care about Harry…and he cares about us."

Her eyes widened as she realised what he meant…him and Harry?

"I…"

"What's the hold up?" Wakka yelled and Tidus stepped back, taking her hand to run again, leaving her with a mess of confusion.

There was no more chance to talk as they made their way across the plains to the travel agency. She moved to the door, forcing them to follow her inside. "Do you have a room available?" she asked at the desk.

"Ah, Lady Summoner. Yes, just over that way," the woman behind the desk indicated the right corridor and Yuna smiled.

"Thank you," she quickly headed up the hall.

"Uh, Yuna?" Wakka called after her.

"It's not like her," Lulu frowned, she would give her some time and then go after her.

Tidus winced and glanced at Harry. "I…uh, think this might be my fault," he whispered, and Harry looked at him before going to the desk to get another room, taking Tidus to it for privacy.

"What happened?" he asked once they were sitting on the bed.

"I kissed her and then…told her how we both feel about her and each other."

"Ah, that explains the way she looked at me," Harry wrapped an arm around Tidus, pulling him in to rest against his side. "We'll give her time to think, sounds like it may have been a bit of a shock to her."

"Guess I did kind of just rush," Tidus admitted and Harry kissed the top of his head.

"You're teenagers, it's allowed. At least your first kiss wasn't wet."

"Wet?" Tidus glanced up at him and Harry shrugged.

"She was crying…it's complicated," he shrugged and Tidus shook his head, pretty much everything was complicated when it came to Harry, but he didn't mind.

"Could we…kiss more?" Tidus asked and Harry answered by kissing him. Kissing Harry and Yuna were definitely his new favourite things to do. They stayed in the room for a while before Harry went looking for Yuna.

Harry knocked on the door to her room and the door swung open.

Yuna looked up, startled, and quickly turned the sphere off. "Y..yes?"

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked, moving closer and she quickly put the sphere in her small bag. "That was Lord Jyscal, wasn't it?"

"Ah… The sphere is his will… It says, 'Take care of my son.'"

Harry shook his head, "You're a lousy liar Yuna." He gently took the sphere and activated it, listening as Jyscal pleaded for someone to stop his son. "Marrying Seymour isn't the answer Yuna. Men like him will do anything for power."

"But…how do you know so much?" she asked, and Harry sighed, casting a silencing spell on the room.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, and she nodded firmly. Harry sat on the bed and she sat beside him, waiting. So he told her what he had told Tidus back in the forest.

"Eight thousand years…" she couldn't imagine such a number! To have lived so long…to have seen and done so much…her mind boggled. This was more confusing than what Tidus had confessed. "Then…you have seen Zanarkand, the one Tidus is from?"

"Yes, I was there, up until the last months of the war with Bevelle and then I slept until shortly before coming to Besaid." It was not his place to tell her the truth of Tidus' Zanarkand.

"Tidus…he said…that you both…"

"Care deeply for you?" he offered, and she nodded. "We do," he promised. She shifted to face him, studying him and he let her. She hesitated but then took a deep breath and leant in to press her lips to his, needing to know.

Harry let her kiss him, responding enough to let her know he was interested but he let her keep control of what happened.

She pulled back after a little bit, trying to get her thoughts together. It felt good, different to Tidus but then again he had kissed her while she had kissed Harry so maybe that was part of it. She looked up, meeting his eyes, and she knew. "I will not marry Seymour," she whispered. "You were right, I need to do what makes me happy and he would not. She glanced at the sphere. "Is there anything we can do?"

Harry shrugged. "Experience says Bevelle is corrupt and won't care unless it becomes public and there is an outcry, even then they may be able to spin events to make Seymour come out looking good."

"Oh."

"You can't fix the world Yuna. Let's focus on beating Sin without you dying first."

"You're right," she nodded. She wished now that Seymour was not at the Temple, that she could hold off on giving him her answer until after Sin was gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wakka came to the door and froze, seeing Yuna leaning against Harry, her head on his shoulder as they talked softly. He had thought it was Tidus he needed to warn off, not Harry! He felt like storming in but then he got a look at Yuna's face and he couldn't do it, she looked happy, genuinely happy. He hadn't seen a look of such contentment on her face, ever. He backed away silently and went to make sure they weren't disturbed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tidus waited till Wakka left and then moved to the doorway, smiling when he saw them. "Room for three?" he asked nervously, and Yuna looked up, holding her hand out to him. Tidus walked over and sat beside her, taking her hand in his and she surprised him by kissing him briefly.

"Always," she told him and Tidus grinned. "I have decided not to marry Seymour," she told him, and his grin widened before he kissed her.

"Did you really want to sleep?" Harry asked and she shook her head.

"I will tell them I am ready to continue," she stood and then turned to look at them, blushing lightly. "Will you…"

Harry chuckled and then snagged Tidus' wrist, tugging him closer before kissing him.

Yuna blushed as she watched them before giggling softly. "I'll see you out there," she grabbed her bag and left the room.

"I can't believe that worked," Tidus admitted in awe.

Harry chuckled. "I'm just glad it did." He kissed Tidus again and then sobered. "She needs to know Tidus, it's your secret to tell but you can't leave her to find out the hard way if…if we fail to find a way to save you." He wanted at least a human life with them both. If only he could make another Philosopher's Stone, but the needed ingredients had been lost as the world shrank and became Spira. Could the Elixir of Life save Tidus? If it would have been able to give Riddle's spirit a new body he didn't see why it couldn't have done the same for Tidus when he already had a body that was partially real. "Come one, don't want to keep them waiting."

They left the bedroom to find everyone waiting. Harry recast the spell, over the whole party this time, and then they left.

Auron moved to walk with Harry, somehow they had become the defacto leaders of the group when it wasn't something that was for Yuna to decide. "The Guado are really trying to spread the news of the wedding as far and as quickly as possible. Rin had heard and offered congratulations."

"Seymour's trying to give her no other choice," Harry spat, angry and Auron nodded. "Great."

"Everyone…wait," Yuna called, and they paused.

"What's up?" Wakka asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"Here?" Lulu stared at her, couldn't it wait until they were away from the plains?

"We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Rikku pleaded, Harry's spell kept her safe but that didn't stop the noise being scary.

"I have to say it now!"

Auron indicated the nearby shelter of a rock ledge. "Over there." They all moved under it and Yuna took a deep breath.

"I've decided to marry."

"I thought so," Lulu shook her head as Tidus stared at her with wide, hurt eyes.

"B-But why? Why'd you change your mind?" Wakka asked in confusion, had what he'd seen not meant what he thought.

"I haven't. I will not marry Maester Seymour," she stated, confusing everyone before she smiled at Harry and Tidus, glad they had given her the courage to do what she wanted. "If I am to marry then it will be Harry and Tidus," she announced firmly.

Dead silence met her announcement, everyone shocked…well except Harry. He had guessed it was coming.

Auron glanced form Yuna to Tidus and then Harry. He had not seen that coming. He had thought Yuna and Tidus and had grieved for how that would end, though he had hoped they would be reunited in the Farplane. Now, they would leave Harry behind to grieve for them. "Very well." What else could he saw? "Shall we continue?"

Yuna nodded, taking Harry and Tidus' hands before heading off. It was a relief when they finally left the Thunder Plains and entered the Macalania Woods. It was nice and peaceful, especially after the never-ending Thunder and as night fell they made camp. Yuna put her bedroll between Harry and Tidus and no one commented.

The next morning they continued through the woods, enjoying the peace that was only broken by a handful of fiends until a familiar man came running towards them.

"Hey! You, have you seen Dona?" Barthello called once he recognised them and was close enough.

"Dona? Can't say I have," Tidus answered him.

"What's up?" Wakka asked in concern, how could a Guardian not know where their Summoner was?

"We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!"

"Calm down," Harry stated firmly, hitting him with a calming charm.

"But, if anything happens to her…"

"Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search," Auron stepped forward.

"But–"

"Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner."

"You're right," he slumped slightly in defeat.

"Do you want help looking?" Harry offered gently, sensing the poor man's distress. They could spare some time to search the woods with him.

"No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Auron, Guardian." He bowed to Harry and Auron and then took off again. Rikku took a step forward, after him, but then stopped.

"What's up?" Wakka glanced at her and she shrugged.

"Oh, I just wanted to wish him luck," she sent a thoughtful look after Barthello.

As they moved on Harry shifted to walk beside her. "You think your people have taken her?" he asked softly, and she started but then nodded. "I've been meaning to ask," he pulled out one of his guns and ejected the magazine. "Ever seen one of these before?"

Rikku took it and turned it around in her hands, getting a feel for it. "It's very light."

"It's empty. I can conjure them, but they don't work as well as the handmade ones, but they can't be found these days, for obvious reasons."

"Maybe…we've collected a lot of machina over the last thousand years. You can use that?"

"Yeah, I like guns, handy for any fiends swords can't reach," he shrugged and holstered it.

"What about the teachings?"

"Why should I obey the teachings of a dead man?" Harry asked and then moved up, leaving her to think about what he'd said at the end. Rikku would be the easiest to get thinking since most Al Bhed didn't really follow Yevon.

They eventually stopped when Auron did, the man looking around. "Wait. It is here…somewhere."

"What's here?" Tidus asked.

"Something you should see," Auron told him.

"But, Sir Auron…" Yuna trailed off and the gruff man nodded to her.

"It won't take long." He suddenly turned and hacked through fallen tree debris to reveal a watery glade.

"This place… It's just water, isn't it?" Tidus asked and Harry moved to the water, running his fingers through it.

"This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories," he answered, knowing the feel of that kind of magic. He leapt back as a giant blob rose from the water.

"What's that?" Wakka demanded, readying his ball.

"Fiends are also attracted to these places," Auron answered as they prepared to fight. It was more of annoyance than a threat with three people of varying ability when it came to healing. Its ability to adapt to elemental spells was what made the fight last a while as they had to watch carefully to see which it was weak too at any moment but finally they beat it, revealing a sphere in the water.

"Whoa, this is old! Don't know if you can play it back," Wakka pointed out as he looked it over.

Auron looked at Tidus. "Jecht left it here ten years ago. Play it back."

Wakka handed it over and Tidus hesitated before activating it, watching his Father with Auron and Braska on their Pilgrimage. He wasn't sure what to think of his Old Man's last words. Harry gently clasped Tidus' shoulder before ushering the others away, sensing he needed a moment alone but Auron hung back.

"Jecht loved you."

"Oh, come on, please!" Tidus shook his head, his Old Man barely tolerated him, always berating him and putting him down.

"He just didn't know how to express it, he said."

"Enough about my old man, okay?" Tidus snapped.

"I just thought you should know," Auron had never been good at this bit, even when Tidus was younger he'd never known how to tell the boy his Father had loved him.

"Okay," he looked away and Auron left him alone. "Thanks," he whispered before closing his eyes. Why did it hurt? Wasn't like either of them was a real person. If the dream ended none of this would matter, right?

 _TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 10**

It took another day to reach the frozen lake, a day in which Tidus dragged Harry and Yuna into chasing butterflies, the three of them running around in the eerie light of the forest, laughing. Lulu was taken aback seeing Harry acting so young and carefree, but it was also good to see them all so cheerful.

"Do you know of any other lost Fayth?" Yuna asked when they were nearing the lake, the three of them walking together and talking quietly.

Harry thought about it. "It depends what's been destroyed. For example, I have no idea about the Calm Lands or Mt Gagazet. Zanarkand and the surrounds should have several due to how many people in the city became Fayth during the war, depends on how many survived the destruction. There used to be one near Bevelle, town called Midgar. It was almost as big as Bevelle once but was destroyed early in the war. The Aeon is Knights of the Round, a group of thirteen Knights who attack all of your enemies. A very powerful and useful Summons but one that was rarely granted back then. The Fayth is…I guess you could call him picky."

"Picky?" Tidus asked and Harry shrugged.

"I know of only one summoner he has ever granted Knights to. Her name was Mikaela and she fought at the beginning of the Machina Wars," Harry grinned. "She was one of a kind, a real spitfire. The Fayth is Corrin, he was a soldier in life, in a war when Zanarkand was nothing but a tiny fishing village. A very proud man, great soldier and powerful Mage. If his stone still exists it would be worth seeing if he will agree to let you Summon him."

Yuna nodded, he sounded like a very powerful Aeon, something she would need if she wasn't going to attain the Final Aeon. "Are you going to tell the others?" Yuna asked after a few minutes of thinking.

"Eventually, probably," he shrugged and then grinned. "Race you to the lake?" he asked, and Yuna laughed but took off, Harry on her heels and Tidus scrambling to catch up.

Yuna won the race, Kimahri having quickly followed her. Harry came out of the trees a few seconds later, Tidus behind him.

"Wow," Tidus stared at the frozen terrain in awe before feeling the cold of the wind.

"Lake Macalania is frozen over all through the year. It stays frozen even on the hottest of days. It is said that the temple's Fayth is the cause," Yuna whispered, remembering her lessons.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, for such a motherly woman she became an ice-cold Aeon."

"You knew her?" Tidus asked and Harry nodded.

"She was my many times great niece. My first wife, Daphne, had a younger sister Astoria. Astoria married an old school rival and they had three children. Shana was descended from their eldest son. She was born a few centuries after World War III. She was five hundred and seventy when she became a Fayth." Harry suddenly grinned. "She was such a prankster, always looking to make people happy. She was travelling here with her two children when they were attacked, this frozen wasteland is the result of her avenging her children."

That changed how they both looked at the lake before them. Tidus found himself wishing his Mom had cared that much for him and he knew he would do the same for those he cared about. For Yuna, these stories made the Fayth so much more real to her. She had a bond with them, but it wasn't like she could just sit and talk about their pasts with them. Both teens shivered and Harry dug in his bag, surprising them by pulling out two warm cloaks which he settled over their shoulders. Suddenly they were warm, and the wind wasn't bothering either of them.

"Thanks," Tidus snuggled into the cloak as the rest of the group joined them. "So where's this Temple anyway?"

"Down there, under the ice," Auron pointed out their path.

As they were all there they headed out onto the ice, following the path to another of Rin's Travel Agencies. They went inside to get out of the cold for a few moments and to stock up on supplies.

Maechen stepped up beside Harry, inkling his head in respect. "I've heard Lady Yuna is to wed Maester Seymour. It is great news. I'd like to congratulate her. But…it is a pity. I'd hoped Lady Yuna would defeat Sin and bring the Calm to Spira," he admitted.

"Yuna isn't marrying Seymour. He asked and then left before she could give her answer, the Guado have been spreading the news despite that," Harry answered the unsent historian whose eyes widened.

"I see…be careful Lord Harry, the Maesters hold all the power in Spira," this was not the world it had been when they first met. Harry just smirked at him and he sighed, he knew that look. Lord Harry was planning something the Maesters definitely wouldn't like.

They soon left and began the journey across the ices, only to be intercepted by Tromell and Harry fought down the urge to hit him with a spell. "Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice," he bowed to her in respect.

"It's quite all right. I need to speak with Maester Seymour to give him my answer."

"Well… We must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you," he went to guide her, and she stepped back into her Guardians.

"No Sir, I will speak with the Maester and that is all that will happen," she stated firmly. Hearing Harry's stories of the past…she knew Yevon was no deity so what did that make the Maester's who practically ruled in his name? It made it easier to stand her ground though.

"My Lady…" Tromell trailed off as snowmobiles flew over the snow towards them all.

"Al Bhed!" Wakka spat in anger as they moved to better defend Yuna.

"Get out of here!" Auron snarled at Tromell.

"Thank you!" He grabbed Yuna to pull her away, but she jerked free and joined her Guardians. "Lady Yuna!"

They readied for a fight, but the Al Bhed suddenly scattered as one stood above them on the hill.

" _Rikku! Don't interfere or you get this!"_ A battle tank lumbered forward. _"Your precious magic and aeons are sealed!"_

"Oh, no!" Rikku gasped.

"Did he say what I think he did?" Tidus was getting pretty good with the language but he wasn't fluent just yet.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!" She answered in horror.

" _Get them!"_

Weapons were quickly drawn as Lulu and Yuna fell back to let the more physical fighters deal with the tank. Harry and Tidus were quick to move in, slashing at the tank while Wakka attached the anti-magic floating device. Auron backed them up with slower but more powerful blows. It didn't take long for the tank to implode under their attacks and they turned to guard against the Al Bhed in case they decided to attack themselves.

"My lady!" Tromell lead her away, he needed to get her to Seymour as quickly as possible.

" _Rikku! I will tell Father!"_

" _I am the guardian of Yuna, you see? Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!"_ She yelled back defiantly.

" _You do this alone, sister!"_ Brother snarled back angrily.

" _Leave Yuna alone! She does not plan to use the Final Aeon,"_ Harry called after his retreating form.

Rikku laughed nervously. "I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to, really." Tidus gently clasped her shoulder, offering support and she smiled shakily at him.

"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?" Wakka looked between Rikku and Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I've travelled a lot, picked it up here and there."

Rikku hesitated but then squared her shoulders. "Because I'm Al Bhed. And that…was my brother."

"You knew?" Wakka demanded of the others and they all nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We knew you'd be upset," Lulu told him.

"This is great. I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!" he threw his arms up in disgust.

"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon," Rikku snapped at him.

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!"

"You got proof? Show me proof!"

"It's in Yevon's teachings!" he folded his arms over his chest. "Not that you'd know!"

"That's not good enough! Yevon says this, Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?" Rikku demanded angrily.

"Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?"

"I…I don't know!" she admitted.

"Hmph! You bad-mouth Yevon and that's all you can come up with?" Wakka sneered and Tidus looked at Harry to break them up.

"If anyone here is a heathen it would be me, Wakka."

"What?" Wakka turned to stare at Harry in confusion.

"Yevon is no god, Yu Yevon was the last leader of Zanarkand during the war. To save his people he became what you call Sin. So no, I will not worship him or obey his so-called teachings," Harry answered coolly.

"W…wh…at?" Wakka stammered, eyes wide. "That's blasphemy!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Learn to think for yourself Wakka. Don't just parrot the corrupt men who would see Yuna die for a short peace."

"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!" Wakka yelled at him.

"When? How?" Tidus asked calmly.

"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!"

"Why do I even bother?" Rikku shook her head and turned away.

"Rikku!" Auron called and they turned to see him at the abandoned snow mobile.

"Hm?"

"Will this move?"

"Yes!" She ran over to fiddle with it while Harry and Tidus moved to one each as well and went to work getting them running.

"We're not using that, are we? Wait… Sir Auron isn't an Al Bhed too, is he?" Wakka stared at them as they worked, utterly shocked and dismayed.

"Come on, Wakka…" Tidus shook his head.

"What?"

"I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed… You guys got along just fine till now, didn't you?"

"That's different. I mean…"

"Well, I don't claim to know that much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but…I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku!"

"Lu?" Wakka turned to her plaintively.

"Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed," the Black Mage offered and Wakka stormed off.

"Let him go. Give him time to think," Auron told them and Rikku bowed her head.

"I'm sorry."

Lulu patted her shoulder. "You've done nothing to apologize for."

"All right! Let's ride!" Tidus grinned and hopped on.

"You sure you know how to drive this?" Rikku asked in concern and they watched as Kimahri got on one as well and started off, not in a straight line.

"Better than Kimahri does!" Tidus winced as the Ronso nearly hit an ice pillar.

Tidus glanced back as weight settled behind him to find Lulu on the back. He nodded and started off, watching as Auron got on behind Rikku, Harry hanging back to wait for Wakka.

"I hope that you're not too mad at Wakka," Lulu said after they began their descent towards the Temple.

"Hey, not at all."

"Thank you," she sighed in relief.

"Say, what do you think of Rikku?"

"Me? She's…fun to be with."

"Heh! That all?" Tidus wanted to look back at her but couldn't take his eyes off the thin path as it wound its way down.

"Well, I can tell she's not a bad person."

"Yeah. You know what the problem is? She's just another Al Bhed to Wakka. Wakka's head is as hard as a rock. I bet it's because of Yevon. Or, you know, something like that."

"Well, there's more to it than that," she admitted softly.

"Hmm?"

"Wakka…doesn't like the Al Bhed because of his brother Chappu."

"Oh…he used a machina weapon, right? And got killed by Sin." Tidus took a deep breath, anger at his Old Man swelling. "Killed by my old man. Damn you, Jecht," he muttered.

"What?" Lulu frowned, all she'd heard was something about killed and Jecht which didn't make any sense.

"Oh, nothing! Hey… Can someone like a human become Sin ever?" he asked hesitantly.

"I can't say that I know, but why?" Lulu looked at him, confused.

"Just a thought," he shrugged.

"Sin is the punishment for, and the incarnation of, crimes we have committed."

"Hmm. So, no one really knows what it is?"

"There's no need to know, so no one asks. You run or you fight. That is really all you can do. There's no sense brooding over it," she shrugged slightly.

"What, that's all? I mean, you don't even wonder?" he couldn't believe it, if something was forever trying to kill him, he'd want to know as much as possible about it.

Lulu chuckled at his reaction. "You really do come from a world where there is no Sin, like you say."

They fell silent as they reached the bottom and got off, joining the others. Soon the last snowmobile came into view, an angry Wakka on the back with Harry easily driving. They moved up to the entrance only to be stopped by the Monk there. "Halt! The likes of her are not welcome in this hallowed place."

"She is a guardian," Auron stated firmly.

"An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!" he sneered at Rikku and she glared back defiantly.

"I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want."

"And that's all one needs to be a guardian," Harry smirked.

"Very well…I will hold you personally responsible if anything happens." He stepped aside, allowing them into the Temple.

Shelinda ran up to them, looking excited and Tidus wondered how she kept getting ahead of them. "Ah! There you are!" she was very happy to see them. "So Lady Yuna is getting married. You shouldn't kid around about these things."

Tidus frowned, "I wasn't, Yuna has no plans to marry him."

"Tidus is correct," Auron agreed.

Shelinda frowned, looking at the other Guardians who all nodded. "But the Guado…"

"Where is Yuna?" Harry asked and Shelinda glanced up the stairs.

"I believe…she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour."

Harry nodded his thanks and they headed for the stairs only for another Monk to bar their way.

"Entry is not permitted. Lady Yuna is on her way to the Cloister of Trials."

"Guardians are allowed within the Trials," Lulu pointed out, eyes narrowed.

"Maester Seymour's orders."

Before they could press further a nun ran out of a side room and collapsed on the floor. "Lord Jyscal! A sphere in Lady Yuna's belongings!" she cried in fear and they quickly ran past her, Harry mentally cursing himself for not destroying that thing, it could only cause trouble. "Why would the lady have such a thing?" the poor Nun whispered as they moved past her.

They entered the room and Auron saw the sphere immediately and reached out to turn it on. "This may well answer a few questions."

The image of Lord Jyscal appeared from the sphere. "What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honour as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a Maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this… I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son," he begged before vanishing.

"Wonderful," Auron deadpanned.

"Will Yuna be all right?" Rikku demanded and Harry sighed.

"Without us, no," Harry shook his head, her heart was in the right place, but this was a dangerous move. He'd warned her and now he just hoped she would be safe. He ran with Auron, Kimahri and Rikku on their heels.

"Where you goin'?" Wakka called after them.

"You saw, didn't you? Seymour's bad news!" Tidus snapped, really wanting Wakka to get his head out of his..well….

"But he's a Maester!"

"Hmph. Fine! Stay here if you want!" Tidus snarled before running after the others.

"Come on, Wakka. Let's at least hear him out," Lulu ushered him out of the room.

"This can't be happening," he moaned but he went.

Harry almost ran into the merchant O'aka who smiled happily. "Oh, I hear Lady Yuna is still going to continue her journey, ah? I wonder if that means she and Maester Seymour will fight Sin together? Just like Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon!" he called, and Harry hesitated, something about his words…he shook it off and kept going, seeing a Monk down where Kimahri had forced his way through. The trials had yet to reset, allowing them to run down the ice tunnel.

They came out in the inner chamber where they found Seymour waiting with his two bodyguards. "Seymour!" Tidus yelled angrily.

"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth," Seymour admonished him.

"Make me," Tidus responded, hand drifting towards his sword. Seymour walked down the steps, between his bodyguards. Tidus glared and Seymour smirked. Harry stepped forward to stand with Tidus, lightning crackling between his fingers. Next to Flare, Lightning spells were his favourite and no, it wasn't because of his scar. He just loved storms. The door opens to the Cloister opened and Yuna stepped out, not as exhausted as anyone expected thanks to Harry, telling her about Shana. "Yuna!" Tidus called in relief.

"Oh! But why…?" she rushed down the stairs to join them.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere," Tidus told her as he quickly checked her over. Yuna smiled sadly at him.

"You killed him," Auron glared at Seymour who shrugged.

"What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you know of these things, did you not?" Seymour asked and Yuna nodded. "Well then, why have you come here?"

"I came to stop you!" She answered, head held high.

"I see. You came to punish me, then," he held his hand out to her, but she backed away and he sighed. "What a pity." He sneered as the Guardians closed ranks around her. "Ah, of course. "Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life." The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

"Maester Seymour, I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too!" she readied her staff, prepared to heal or summon as needed.

"Maester Seymour!" Wakka called, unable to believe what was happening.

"So be it," Seymour stated coldly, his bodyguards moving forward.

Harry immediately cast the Thundaga he had been holding back, taking one out before he could prepare himself. As Tidus and Auron attacked the second Rikku darted in, snagging his belt pouch, grinning when she found his potion supply within, adding it to her own. Harry was hardly going to say anything about her sticky fingers when they came in handy and even he'd picked a pocket or two over the centuries. Without the ability to heal himself he went down fairly quickly. They moved in on Seymour, but he stepped back and began Summoning.

"Feel my pain! Come, Anima!" he cried, and Anima was pulled from the ground. Harry felt that same feeling around it…her?

"Yuna! The new aeon!" Tidus grinned and Yuna nodded.

Yuna raised her staff, reaching for Shana and was surprised to feel her glee and rage. Beside her, Harry smiled and she realised Shana knew he was there and wanted to protect them. "O Fayth, lend me strength!" she called out, Summoning Shiva for the first time. It felt so easy, she practically flew from the other dimension to appear in theirs. Shiva made short work of Anima and Seymour stared in pained disbelief.

"That power that defeated Anima… It will be mine!" he whispered before collapsing and Yuna ran to him. "Yuna…you would pity me now?" he asked before his body stilled. Yuna reached out and closed his eyes.

"Send him Yuna, quickly," Harry told her, and she nodded, standing to do so but the doors opened and Tromell entered with several attendants.

"Lord Seymour! What happened here?" Tromell demanded in anguish as he saw Seymour lying so still.

"What…what have I done?" Wakka moaned and Tidus glared at him.

"Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!"

"You did this?" Tromell demanded in rage.

"Yuna. Send him," Auron repeated Harry's earlier command, this was getting out of hand and becoming very dangerous.

"No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors!" Tromell blocked them, allowing the others to drag the body from the room.

"Traitors?" Yuna whispered.

"We're finished," Wakka shook his head.

"Now hold on just a minute! Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened!" Tidus looked around and Harry sighed.

"It won't be that easy. Let's get out of here. Be ready for a fight," he warned, shifting his weapons. Yuna quickly healed their wounds and Ether's were handed around to help top up their magic. Of course, the trials had reset themselves but before they could begin solving them Shana's ghostly form appeared and waved at Harry before reforming the ice tunnel for them. She offered a cheeky grin before disappearing and they moved on. They reached the doors back to the main Temple and Auron and Kimahri moved into the front, pushing them open.

 _TBC…._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 11**

Yuna gasped as she saw the group waiting for them, the anger on the faces of the priests. "Please…"

"Give us a chance to explain," Auron told them.

Lightning sparked over Harry's fingers as he looked at the group of priests and Guado, they were not good odds. He felt Tidus shift beside him, moving so they were better angled to protect Yuna.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nikos had been with the Temple for many years, ever since he had come as a young man. Then he had been a Summoner on Pilgrimage but that had ended here. He had come here to pray to the Fayth, and she had appeared before him and…it had been like coming home. He had been unsure when Seymour had come to them, there was something about him, but he was a Maester now and in charge of the Temple.

Nikos was very in tune with the Fayth, so he was shocked as the hymn suddenly went silent, eyes wide as she appeared before him. "My Lady?" he breathed.

There was no welcoming smile this time, her face cold and stern _. "Do not interfere with the Lady Yuna,"_ she commanded. _"Anyone who does will never Summon any Aeon again. We will protect her."_

"But they killed Maester Seymour…"

" _And he killed Maester Jyscal. Lady Yuna will end the cycle of Sin for good and free us. Do not stand against her,"_ she warned before fading away and he blinked.

Nikos saw some of the monks moving towards the party and stepped forward. "No, stand down!" he called shocking everyone before bowing to Lady Yuna. "The Fayth has spoken, no one is to impede the Lady Yuna or her Guardians."

Tromell glared. "The Guado take care of Guado affairs."

Nikos stared him down, feeling her pride in him as he did. "The Fayth themselves call Maester Seymour a murderer."

"Jyscal's sphere!" Rikku called and Tromell smirked.

"You mean this?" he held it up and went to break it only for it to fly from his hand to Harry's.

Harry felt Shana's pleasure at the priests actions even as she remained silent, the Hymn no longer being sung. He glanced at the priest, he would not try to stop them, he figured Shana had threatened to abandon him if he did. But that did not stop the Guado or keep them from taking the sphere by force should it be left with the priests. So, he slipped the sphere into his pack, other than the word of the Fayth it was their only evidence. Not that he thought Bevelle would do anything, he knew from the Fayth that those in charge were not Summoners. Seymour was dead but Harry had the sick feeling the Guado had no plans to send him.

"We are leaving," Auron stated calmly, he too knew that their actions here would come back to haunt them but there had been no other choice. If only Yuna had been able to send him. They back away from the priests who made no move to stop them but the Guado began to move so they ended up running back up the ice path and out of the ice cavern.

Harry glanced back and grimaced. "Run!" He didn't blame the priests for not stopping the Guado when they could summon fiends and most priests were not fighters. They came out onto the ice and skidded to a stop as they found several Guado and a large ape-like fiend waiting for them. How had they gotten ahead of them? They surrounded Yuna and readied their weapons, even as Harry heard the familiar, comforting sound of the Hymn began again. Rikku quickly snatched their potions, without them the Guado weren't that difficult to defeat, their fiend was. Harry hit it with a Flare spell even as Lulu made use of her recently learnt bio spell to help weaken it. Wakka was able to blind it while Auron and Tidus hacked and slashed away. Harry drew his own sword and joined them, adding in the occasional lightning bolt. They killed it….but not before it shattered the ice beneath their feet, sending them falling into the depths beneath the lake, Harry's magic surging wildly in an effort to ensure they all survived the fall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry coughed as he came to, feeling the odd, fading tingle that said that not only had he died but he'd broken his spine. Wonderful. He groaned and rolled to his side, feeling the cold stone beneath him. What had happened? He looked around and then it hit him, the ice. He absently used magic to clean himself off as he looked around, but no one was in sight. He pushed to his feet and stumbled, seeking the others, desperate to find them alive.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Harry!" Tidus yelled in relief as the older man stumbled into view. He ran over to him and slipped under his arm to support him. "Where are you hurt?" He lowered Harry onto a rock and took a deep breath before reaching out with a Cure spell, feeling it take effect. He knew theoretically that Harry was immortal but seeing him injured still had him near to panicking.

Harry smiled at Tidus and took his hand, gently squeezing it. "I'm okay. Where are the others?"

"I don't know, I woke up along," he admitted, terrified for Yuna.

Harry nodded and stood, now steady on his feet. "We'll find them," he promised, and they began walking.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Look up," Harry pointed and Tidus looked up at the ice above them. "That's the bottom of the Temple, we fell a long way." They walked quietly, looking for any sign of the others only to suddenly stop.

"Harry…"

"The Hymn's stopped," Harry nodded, looking around warily. It had stopped back in the Temple because Shana had been angry, but it had been audible since they had left the Temple. Why stop now? "Merlin…" Harry whispered in alarm and Tidus grabbed his hand, holding on tight.

"Sin…" Tidus choked out before the world went crazy. He felt Harry's grip tighten on his before darkness claimed him. Once again he found himself in a hazy Zanarkand, upside down. "Zanarkand… You homesick, too?" he asked and then Blitzballs appeared, lying on the deck of their houseboat. "That's not your world anymore. You're Sin now," he choked out. An image of Tidus as a child sitting on the deck, looking out at the city, formed and Tidus managed a shaky laugh. "Hey, I'm older now, you know?" And then his Dad was there, in front of the door, his back to Tidus. "I know. You want this to end. I'll find a way. Promise," he whispered, even if it meant his own death as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tidus choked and gasped, coughing up water even as he was rolled onto his side to keep him from choking.

"Easy, you're okay," Harry soothed, rubbing his back, and Tidus blearily opened his eyes to see Harry leaning over him.

He pushed up and Harry helped him, looking around to see sand and sea, nothing else. "Where are we?" He asked as Harry helped him to his feet.

"From the look of it? Bikanel Island, only desert island in Spira and home of the Al Bhed," Harry answered, relieved Tidus was awake now. "You were out for a while. We ended up in the water and I think you swallowed half of it."

Tidus winced, the magic used by Blitzballer's relied on them being conscious when they went under, if they weren't then they drowned just as easily as anyone else, that was what most had assumed had happened to Jecht. "Thanks Dad," he glared at the water and Harry chuckled. "The others?"

"Don't know yet, was a bit busy keeping you alive." It had been touch and go for a few moments which had scared him. "We should move, we'll need to find a fresh water source before nightfall."

Tidus nodded and they headed up the sand. He turned to look back at the sea. "I forgive you, this time. Be good for a while, okay?" he whispered and then turned away to follow Harry into the desert.

"Down!" Harry yelled and they both dropped as a shadow passed over them.

"Great," Tidus grumbled, freeing his sword to face the massive bird-like fiend. Harry hit it with a Flare spell and it barely flinched. Tidus grinned and cast Bio, happy he'd learnt it from Lulu earlier. Thankfully, the bird wasn't immune, and they alternated magic with sword work until it finally a thunder bolt hit it and Tidus looked over to see Lulu hurrying towards them, relieved to finally see someone else.

"Are you alright?" She asked and they nodded. One last Flare from Harry and it burst into Pyreflies.

"The others?" Tidus asked, scared for the others.

"Haven't found them yet. We're supposed to stay in one place if we get split up."

"How does that work, if we're split up but all stay in one place then no one will be making their way to the others," Harry pointed out and she frowned before nodding. They set off, Harry stripping his jacket off in the heat of the sun. They crested a sand dune and spotted a large, dead machina with a human form sheltering under it.

As they got closer the red hair became obvious and Tidus grinned. "Wakka!" he yelled and the other Blitzballer looked up, grinning in relief.

"Hey!"

"You okay?" Harry asked as they joined him in the shade.

"Ya, I'm fine," Wakka was relieved to see them. They'd all been worried when they'd woken under the ice to no sign of Harry or Tidus. "Where's Yuna?"

Lulu frowned, hopefully she was with one of the others. They rested for a time in the shade, keeping out of the worst of the heat before setting out again. Auron found them when they were fighting a group of fiends, and then they found Kimahri stuck in a deep sandpit.

"Yuna….gone," he told them despondently and Tidus scowled at him.

"It's not your fault, Kimahri! Come on, let's go find her," Tidus grinned and Kimahri nodded slowly. Now only Rikku and Yuna were missing but Harry wasn't worried about Rikku, if anyone knew how to navigate the island it was Rikku. They spent the night huddled under broken machina, eating cold rations before taking turns at watch. Tidus shook Harry and Auron awake and pointed into the distance where an explosion of light lit the sky.

"Flare gun," Harry commented. "Al Bhed."

"Help?" Tidus asked eagerly.

"Could be," Harry tried to work out how close it was but that wasn't easy in a desert. "Looks like someone in trouble or someone who has found something…or someone."

"Should we go look?" Tidus asked, what if it was Rikku or Yuna?

"I'll go," Harry grabbed his coat that he'd been using as a pillow. "Be back in a bit," he judged the heading and took off jogging across the sand until he was out of sight and could really run. He reached the spot and saw a lot of tracks…but no one there. He bent down and picked up a ribbon…Yuna. The Al Bhed wouldn't hurt her, she was half Al Bhed and a Summoner. Getting her back might be interesting though. He turned and then relaxed as he recognised the small figure running up to him. "Rikku."

"Harry! I saw the flare," she panted and then saw the ribbon in his hand. "Oh no."

"Yeah, come on, let's get back to the others." He led her back to their camp where they were all glad to see her.

"Yuna?" Lulu asked and Harry gave her the ribbon.

"The Al Bhed have her so she's safe."

"Safe? You mean kidnapped!" Wakka snapped.

"What does it matter as long as she's safe?" Tidus demanded and Rikku nodded.

"That's right! Anyway, I will take you there if you promise… that you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay? You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'll do if they knew?"

Wakka rolled his eyes. "Gimme a break. What are you accusing Yevon of this time?"

"Yevon did something really bad to us before," she admitted softly.

'Well, you Al Bhed must've deserved it."

"Argh! Can't you guys…talk about this later?" Tidus glared at them both.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone about this island. Promise?"

"Promise,' Harry told her, and the others nodded, except for Wakka.

"Wakka, come on!"

"All right, I promise! Lead the way."

"It's too risky to travel at night," Rikku shook her head and Wakka went to argue.

"She's right, get some sleep," Harry told him. Gradually the camp settled down and went back to sleep, Harry on watch now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next day was spent fighting fiends and slowly getting closer to Home. They finally came to the top of a hill and looked down at a massive building, part of it buried in the sand.

"Yuna's down there?" Wakka complained.

They ignored him and headed down the slope, Rikku calling out as they got close enough. Al Bhed were soon around them, eyeing them. they were shocked when Harry and Tidus greeted them in Al Bhed, not expecting them to understand or speak their language.

"Father!" Rikku called as the older man approached.

"Rikku," he was relieved to see his only daughter alive and well, even if she was in the company of Guardians. How had they gotten to the island when last word had them at Macalania Temple?

"Everyone, this is my Dad, Cid, leader of the Al Bhed," she introduced.

Cid was shocked when the two young men greeted him in his own language, one more fluently than the other but both were understandable.

"Is Yuna here?" Harry asked. "We got split up, but I followed a flare and found one of her ribbons. We were hoping that means you found her."

Cid nodded, "she is here." It was a relief to have his niece safe, he would not allow her to gain the Final Aeon.

"Then we will be on our way, with Yuna," Auron stated firmly.

Cid frowned. "Yuna will remain here, safe."

"You can't keep her against her will!" Tidus snapped at the man.

"So I should let you take her to her death?" Cid snapped back and Tidus rolled his eyes.

"How many times do you guys need to be told?" Tidus growled and Harry gently tugged him back, they were more than a little outnumbered should a fight start.

It was possible that Tidus would not die, kept alive by the Fayth and Auron was unsent but the others? Yeah, not going to risk that. _"As the Al Bhed have been told since the first attempt to take Yuna in Luca, she will not be using the Final Aeon. We are going to stop Sin, permanently,"_ Harry told Cid.

" _Why should,"_ Cid was cut off as an alarm began to blare. Fiends began appearing around them and the Guardians exploded into motion, Yuna was inside, therefore no fiend was allowed to get passed them.

"Guado!" Harry yelled as he spotted the distinctive hairstyle, sending a Death spell his way.

"A war? Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?" Lulu asked as she cast spell after spell, this did not make any sense.

And then wounded Al Bhed stumbled form inside of the building. _"Guado go for Summoners!"_ one called, and Harry swore.

"Go!" Auron yelled and Harry nodded, bolting inside, Tidus quickly at his side as they cut through anything in their way.

They came to a sealed door and quickly cut through to find Dona, Isaaru and Yuna being protected by Al Bhed as Guado and fiends attacked, obviously trying to get to Yuna. All three had summoned, Valefor, Ifrit and Ixion wreaking havoc on the fiends. Harry tossed Tidus a potion and he downed it quickly before they ran in, attacking from the rear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yuna was exhausted but she refused to back down, she would not let the Al Bhed fight alone. She drew the knife Harry had slipped her days ago and prepared to defend herself close range if necessary. As the Guado began to fall from the rear she smiled, recognising the signature use of a Flare spell. They had found her. Ixion lashed out using Thor's Hammer as if sensing her happiness even as Ifrit screamed in defiance, attacking like crazy…but Harry had been…close to the Fayth so was it surprising the Aeon would fight hard if he was present? With a last blast the room fell silent and she stumbled before running, throwing herself into Harry's arms, feeling him hug her close.

"Alright sweetheart?" he murmured, and she nodded, clinging to him as Tidus guarded them and then she moved to hug Tidus who held on just as tight.

"I was so worried," he admitted. "No more getting kidnapped, okay?"

That made her laugh and nod before she pulled back to look at the dead Al Bhed.

"Hello again. Wait there until we have performed the sending," Dona told the two men, one eyebrow arched at the way her fellow Summoner had greeted them.

"They died…protecting us. It's not much, but the least we can do is give them a proper sending," Isaaru agreed and Yuna nodded, moving to help them even as Tidus and Harry moved among the living, offering aide.

"We need to move, can you travel?" Harry asked the Summoners and their Guardians who all nodded. "Stay together, Guado and fiends are everywhere."

They moved out, soon finding the rest of the group.

"Harry! Dad's going to blow Home to take them out. We need to go!" Rikku yelled as they appeared.

"Lead the way," he answered as he helped Yuna over some rubble. They ran for their lives, not stopping to fight, using spells and Summons to clear the path until they entered a tunnel and then emerged in a small room. The door opened and Harry's eyes widened. "An airship?" where the hell had they found an operational airship? They got on board and Harry led them to the bridge.

" _No time! Go, go go!"_

" _Three minutes left!"_

" _Hurry, hurry! You have one minute!"_ Cid yelled back. _"Everyone on board?"_

" _Everyone alive!"_

Harry ignored the chatter as he moved to one of the panels and Tidus joined him, both reading the information, easily able to understand the writing. It began to shake as Brother worked to launch and Harry shook his head, pointing to a readout. Tidus saw it and winced.

"We won't make it," he hissed, and Harry nodded.

"I'll handle it," he left, running for the engine room where he ignored the startled Al Bhed to pull a panel off and then he went to work, quickly rewiring the system.

"Tidus?" Yuna moved over to him and he wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"This thing hasn't flown in a thousand years. Harry went to fix it," he assured her. This was beyond his repair skills, he knew houseboats not airships. He relaxed as the warnings on the panel cut out and everything began to show as operational enough for them to launch. They fell silent as the Al Bhed on the bridge began to sing the Hymn solemnly.

"What's goin' on?" Wakka demanded, looking around wildly.

"We're…we're going to blow up our Home," Rikku choked out.

"How?" Lulu frowned, it would take the Bahamut several Mega Flare's to do that and none of the Summoners on board had access to that Aeon yet. Even an Ultima spell wouldn't be enough.

"With one of the forbidden machina!" Cid answered before turning to his people. _"Ready? Fire!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Feeling the lurch and sound Harry moved to one of the windows, watching as the ships guns fired on Home, levelling it and then it exploded. He bowed his head, how many Al Bhed had given their lives that the rest could escape? He straightened up and went back to showing the others how to begin further repairs before he left them to it and headed back to the Bridge. They needed to decide what to do next, Bevelle was technically the next stop on the route and yet going there would be dangerous now. He found the others watching in silence on the bridge as Home burned and he joined Tidus and Yuna, saddened by the waste of life. This shouldn't have happened, there was no reason to attack the Al Bhed.

"They were after me," Yuna whispered.

"Yuna?" Tidus frowned.

"The Guado, they wanted me, but the Al Bhed wouldn't let them take me."

"revenge for Seymour?" Tidus asked and Harry shrugged.

"Possibly."

"Or?"

"Yuna did not send Seymour."

"You think he's unsent?" she asked in alarm and Harry nodded. "He wants me," she shivered, and Harry hugged her.

"He won't get near you," he promised and Tidus nodded. They would never let Seymour get his hands on Yuna, who knew what he had planned.

"Where are we headed?" Auron asked once the island was out of sight.

"Bevelle," Yuna answered as she stepped away from Harry's embrace.

"What?" Rikku stared at her with wide eyes.

"I must go to the Temple," Yuna answered.

"If word has reached Bevelle we will be arrested."

"If they see us, there's more than one way into that city," Harry answered, he had scouted the city when he had woken, he had found every way in thanks to magic. "It is still risky, we'll be safe in the Temple, nowhere else," he warned, and Yuna nodded.

"Now wait a minute…" Cid cut in and Yuna turned to him.

"Thank you for your concern Uncle, but this is my Pilgrimage. I will face Sin and I will defeat it, without the Final Aeon. I have already received Aeons that have been forgotten but I must also go to the Temples. This is my decision."

Cid stared at her, she was so much like her Mother. If only he had remained closed to her after she married Braska… "Alright! You heard her, set course for Bevelle," he called to Brother and Yuna smiled at him.

 _TBC…_


End file.
